Set Me Free
by Mentalist 789
Summary: All Human. Bella and Jacob are engaged.They are hunted down by someone who framed Jake for murder. Includes shark attack, lemons, endless cliffhangers, and murder. Review please. First Fanfic.
1. The Proposal

Set me Free

**Continued summary – Bella and Jacob are engaged and are 20 and 18 years old. They live in a small flat in Forks but have gone to Florida for a week as a break from the wedding plan. My first fanfic so enjoy....**

Chapter 1 – The proposal

JPOV

I woke up with a start. Morning always came too soon but every day I reminded myself why I should be glad to wake up. It was because lying next to me every day was my wife to be, Ms. Bella Swan. I smiled at the way her beautiful hair fell down her back over her smooth pale skin. Like me she enjoyed sleeping naked. To put it blankly, she was stunning. I loved her more than humanly possible, and I knew since the day I met her that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. She was smart, funny, clumsy, intelligent and beautiful. I knew she was out of my league but that just made me feel even more lucky to have her.

She started stirring and I rolled over and planted a kiss on the back of her neck and I knew she was smiling.

"Good morning my beautiful Bells." I said.

"And good morning to you Mr. Black" she replied.

We were currently on holiday in Florida for a week and it hadn't failed to be sunny and hot in the first four days we had been there.

"So my future wife what shall we do today?"

"We could go for a swim at the beach again."

"OK love, whatever you want. I'll go grab some food for both of us."

I returned with the food and after breakfast, we set off for the beach. I couldn't help but notice her new bikini and I could barely hide my enthusiasm.

"Bella you're breathtaking"

"Well I have to be to look good enough to be seen with you!"

"Bella you are the most stunning person in the world and I can't even attempt to look as good as you."

"Shush you romantic imbecile!"

She turned and kissed me and I started to get too excited and I was only wearing trunks in a public place.

When I eventually forced myself to end the incredible kiss I said,

"Careful Bells I don't want to get too excited right now, but later you can have as much excitement and pleasure as you want with me!"

She started giggling and I dived into the warm sea as impressively as possible. I couldn't help but love her laugh. It always reminded me of when I popped the question....

Three months ago.....

I had taken Bella out to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles and I asked the waiter for a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

She asked me "Have we got something to celebrate?"

I simply replied "I hope so."

In one of the glasses was a beautiful diamond ring that I had bought her a week earlier in Seattle.

She gasped loudly when she saw it and when she turned back to me, I was already on my knee with her hands in mine.

"Bella, I love you, I always have and I always will. I want to spend to rest of my life with you so, will marry me?"

She giggled and couldn't restrain the smile on her face.

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you!!"

That night was one of the most incredible of my entire life.

At about 11pm that night we had the best sex ever.

I carried her up to my room, never taking a break from kissing her with more passion than I was capable of. I pulled off her tee-shirt as she pulled off my shirt. Her skirt came off less than a second later. She yanked on my trousers and I helped her pull them off quickly. We were now just left in our underwear. I paused, taking in all of her newly exposed body.

I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped off her bra and took her right nipple in my mouth and sucked gently.

She groaned loudly as I pulled her panties clean off her body. Her juices were dripping all over the bed, so I left her tits and positioned my mouth under her entrance. I licked her hot core and she moaned with pleasure. In response she released my penis from the boxers and began to lick my tip.

"Mmmmm Mr. Black!" she exclaimed

She then licked me up my full length and then took me in her mouth. She pulled away and started planting kisses on my stomach as she massaged my balls with her hands. I then stuck two fingers directly into her and she bit her lip to stop herself screaming.

"You like that Mrs. Black?"

"y..yes" she panted.

"I need you now Bella!"

She went onto all fours and I positioned myself at her entrance.

"I'm gonna cum Jacob!!!"

"You'll cum when I tell you to Bella"

I thrust myself in and we both came simultaneously. I kept going in and out until she collapsed onto the bed and I lay beside her grinning.

"That was amazing!" I said

"I love you so much Jake" she replied

"I love you too"

**Please review and be honest!**

**Will liven up in next few chapters....**


	2. Surfing Lessons

Chapter 2 – Surfing lessons

BPOV

A swim in the sea was all I needed to forget about all of my troubles although Jake usually did that for me! He was trying to teach me to surf today and if I was anything like I was usually on my feet I would be even worse trying to balance on moving water.

Jake lifted me up onto the board and I crouched down holding onto the sides of the board. Jake just watched and laughed at me.

"Shut up Jake!"

It took a while for me to finally get a balance on the board and become confident at the waters edge. Eventually I even managed to stay on the board when a small wave came. I was no proffessional but I was getting better

"Come on lets get further out." I said

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked

"More ready than ever!" I smiled.

"OK, well let's go then" he concluded.

He was a better swimmer than me and it took him no time at all to get further out. I couldn't help but feel proud about having him as a boyfriend.

We swam about 50m out from the beach to get to better waves and less people. He lifted me up and put me on the board. A big wave was appearing on the horizon and was increasing in size every inch closer it got to us.

"Bells I want you to ride that wave perfectly with me by the time it reaches us." he challenged

"OK" I mumbled

I finally managed to get a balance standing up on the board and the huge wave finally reached me but I just fell off instantly.

"Keep trying" Jake encouraged

On the first three attempts I didn't get close to staying on the board, but on the fourth try I stayed on after some wobbles I managed to retain my balance and stay on.

Jake applauded and couldn't keep the grin off his face. We both laughed simultaneously and I briefly glanced away to check there were no waves that would knock me off balance again. After concluding there were none I looked round at Jacob again to see his face set in stone with a look of sheer fear and utter terror. I remembered his face from before, it was a look of pure joy but now he looked like something had sucked all of the life out of him. My face slowly changed to a look of worry until I had to know why he looked so terrified.

"J..Jake what's wrong?" I asked.

"BELLA!!!!" he yelled.

I felt myself be flung forward with more force than a wave could ever muster. I felt myself go head first into the ocean. Water went up my nose and into my mouth. I couldn't breath. I saw the light at the to of the sea. I reached out for it but I was running out of time. I was going to drown. Everything started to blur until I saw a familiar face in front of me. Something strong pulled me above the surface and I breathed in a mixture of oxygen and water. Thankfully for now, I was alive but then I laid eyes on the attacker. I had seen Jaws quite recently and that did not help relieve my terror. I turned round to see Jacob who had a large cut on his arm.

"Bella swim to me, don't turn around, just swim to me." he commanded

I started swimming towards him as fast as I could. He stretched out his hand but then the shark crashed into us again. This is how a shark attacks its prey. It knocks them off balance and confuses them before finally devouring them. I felt myself falling. Hot liquid trickled out of my mouth. Everything went black. I smiled as I heard the sound of Jacob's voice until finally there was nothing else. All senses had left me. I was gone.

JPOV

The coastguard couldn't have arrived sooner. I heard the revolving blades on the helicopter before I saw them. There was a lot of blood. I passed the unconscious Bella up to one of the coastguards.

"Save her!" I ordered

"We'll do everything we can" he replied

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed onto the ladder that hoisted us away from the shark.

We were only saved because just as the attack started, someone on a passing boat saw us and immediately called the coastguard rescue service. If I ever saw that person again I would not know how to thank them. Unfortunately though, Bella was in critical condition. The best chance the doctor on the helicopter gave her was 30%. His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

When we arrived at the hospital in the ambulance – the longest journey of my entire life – she was take into intensive care and put on life support. I'm not an expert, but it didn't sound good.

If Bella did die, how could I live without her? She was my soul mate, I would always love her.

**Cheers for reading – in need of encouragement to carry on writing!!!**


	3. Hospital

Chapter 3 – Hospital

JPOV

After Bella's 'accident' my life became a bit of a blur. I had a routine. Wake up, lounge around the hospital hoping Bella will get better, eat where I can and go to sleep again. I didn't hear the beeping of her monitors anymore, I was too used to them now. To be quite frank, life was crap without her. Her chances were looking a lot better and Dr. Cullen gave her 70% chance of survival. So far she had drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. The first time she woke up was half a day after the incident. She woke up, sat up, said my name and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back down. It was even more terrifying than the shark attack. When you see something like that happen to someone you love it hurts deep inside you. The worry is worse than anything but the doctor said that it was normal for this to happen.

She had a lot of external bleeding and she was lucky not to die of blood loss. She also cheated death in another way. How could the shark be put off its 'prey' that easily is incredible. It only took the sound of a helicopter. I made a promise to myself though if she pulls through, no I hate 'if'. When she pulls through I will never let her be put in danger ever again. I blamed myself for what happened. I shouldn't have let her swim that far out. It was too dangerous.

I was tired so I went to sleep and that was when I had my first dream.

_It was dark. I was walking through a forest. I saw Bella standing there alone. I cried out her name but she didn't respond. I tried again, but there was nothing. I heard a gunshot. I saw a thick red liquid dripping down from my shoulder. Blood. I didn't feel the pain. I heard another shot. Bella started running away. That was when I saw the shooter. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Charlie. He then turned to me grinning. He put the gun in my mouth. And then he fired..._

I woke up with a cold sweat dripping over me. I was panting.

"Are you alright?"

I saw the familiar face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen looking down at me.

"I'm fine" I dismissed

He handed me a glass of water.

"In the dream were you alone?" he asked

"What are you a psychiatrist?" I snapped. "I'm sorry, it's just don't want to talk about it OK?"

"That's fine Jake, I was just worried about you."

He turned away heading for the door.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped and turned to face me and raised his eyebrows. "You called me Jake. Not Jacob. Only Bella calls me that."

"I know" he replied, "Bella woke up earlier when you went for food. She asked for you."

Thank God. She remembered me. No she asked for me. She was on the mend.

"Is she getting better?"

"Yes, she should be able to leave here in a week."

"That's fantastic. Thank you!"

"I'm just doing my job"

"I know but thanks!!!"

"My pleasure. Oh and you may want to know, this is my last day here. Dr. Tamara will be replacing me after that."

I was sitting there when she woke up again. She smiled and winked at me.

"How are you feeling my beautiful girl?" I asked.

"Ow!" she winced as she sat up. "What the hell happened to me?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were surfing, we were on the beach..." she paused and a look of horror spread across her face.

"Shark." we both said at the same time.

"When do I get out of here?" she asked.

"In about a week." I answered.

"That's ages!"

"Yeah but you suffered a lot of injuries and lost a lot of blood."

"Did the shark actually bite me?"

"No, it rammed you into a rock."

"Oh OK then."

"Anyway Bells the doctor says that you need to rest."

With that her head slumped down on a pillow and she fell fast asleep. I was about to do the same when Dr. Cullen came in with a determined look on his face.

"What's up Doc?" I asked

"Some guys are here to see you." he replied

Two men walked through the door. They were both wearing black suits. One was big, black and muscular and the other was small with white hair.

The smaller man spoke as the other put a large hand on my shoulder.

"You are coming with us." he said.

The next day...

BPOV

I woke up alone with my thoughts which have been confusing recently but I was worried to see that Jake wasn't there. I was confused because he barely ever left my side after the attack. I waited for about half an hour before I pressed the call button. I knew something was wrong. It took another worry filled five minutes before the doctor came.

"Is everything alright?" he asked politely.

"No have you seen Jacob" I asked

"Who is Jacob?"

"He's my boyfriend, he is always here, he never leaves my side.."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, handsome with short dark hair."

"Nope I haven't seen him, but I'll keep an eye out for him. Maybe it's because this is my first day here for a week. Bad luck."

"Thanks anyway."

"Do you have his phone number?"

"Yes"

"If you give me that I can call him and ask him to come to see you "

I gave him the number but when he came back he shook his head to signal that there was no answer. I was alone in this mess. Jacob was gone.

**Where is Jake? How will Bella cope without him? Next chapter will be a good one.**

**P.S. Review**


	4. Missing

Chapter 4 – Missing

BPOV

I woke up after the week in hospital with one intention – find Jacob. The doctors said to rest in Florida for a few more days and that I couldn't go back to Forks for another week. I was restless but I tried to act like I had nothing on my mind. I cried on the night he left. I couldn't get the thought that he had left me for someone else, out of my head. He loved me didn't he? I couldn't doubt that. If he wasn't at the hospital, something or, (I shuddered at the thought) someone was stopping him. That meant it was my responsibility to find him and help set him free.

As soon as I was out of the hospital and out of view, I started running. I was going to the police station to report him missing. That would mean more people would be looking for him. I had a picture of Jacob last year. Unfortunately he looked younger and had long hair but he still looked like Jacob. I reached the doors and slowed to a walk to gather my breath. There was a police officer looking through files at his desk. I walked towards him slowly, taking the picture out of my jacket as I got nearer.

"Excuse me officer, have you seen this man? His name is Jacob Black and he is my boyfriend." I said with pride drifting into my voice at the end of my sentence. "I haven't seen him for a while because I was stuck in hospital. He was staying with me but one day he just disappeared. It's not like him to abandon me like that so it might be important. So please keep an eye out for him.

"OK ma'am but I'm sure he'll turn up." he said with a doubtful look on his face. "Have you got a picture of him?"

"Yes I do" I stated holding the picture out. "He looks a bit older and has short hair now, but if you've seen him you'll recognize this."

"I think I know where.." he started but he was interrupted.

"Hey Jack we need you're help with this guy he's goin' to a hearin' now." someone shouted.

With that the man called Jack walked to where the cells are and where the voice came from.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!?" I screamed.

"Bella?" a familiar voice shouted back.

"Jake" I said and ran after him.

JPOV

A week earlier...

"Get you're hands off of me!!!" I yelled and writhed in pain as the big man pulled my arm further up my back.

"James, that is hardly necessary!" said the other man who put my hands in handcuffs. "You are under arrest on suspicion of murder Anything you do say or do may be used against you in the court of law. Now James lets get this scum out of here." He spoke with a southern accent.

"What have I done?" I asked desperately.

"You murdered Leah Clearwater in Forks in Washington and then flew out to Florida to escape legal action." he said confidently.

"What? I wouldn't kill anyone. Let alone Leah. Our families are good friends!!"

"Are you writing all of this down James?" he asked and James nodded. "Good. Oh and Jacob, you are scheduled to be in court at the end of the week. My name is Greg Nicholson. Good luck murderer." he said mockingly.

I literally got thrown into my prison cell which smelt like it had urine all over the floor and walls. Oh it did. I tried to think back to Forks and the last time I saw Leah. I remembered her face. She looked terrified of something.

_Flashback_

_I walked out of mine and Bella's house with a smile on my face. God I loved her and after that little performance, I guess she loved me too. I put my helmet on and got on my motorbike and sped away towards La Push to visit my father before we went on holiday. I got onto the road that went through the forest. I glanced over to see Leah sobbing on a bench. I pulled over to see what was wrong with her._

"_Are you OK?" I asked pulling off my helmet._

"_No..not..really" she said between sobs._

"_Tell me what's wrong."_

"_I can't"_

"_Please Leah I can help.."_

"_NO YOU CAN'T!" she yelled ferociously._

"_Tell me" I begged._

"_Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Bella."_

"_Fine, I promise. Now what's wrong?"_

"_OK, I was in the woods going for a walk which I've been doing for a while since my Dad died. A police cruiser went past and then it pulled over and stopped. Charlie – Bella's Dad got out. He called my name. I started running and he chased after me. He was faster and he caught me up. He threw me to the ground and then he.. (sobs).."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_What do you think?" she screamed!_

_Just at that moment a police cruiser pulled up beside us sitting on the bench. The window went down and Charlie poked his head out the window. I heard Leah whimper beside me._

"_Everything alright kids?" he asked as a smirk formed on his face._

"_It was." I replied and got up gesturing for Leah to come with me. She sat there unmoving. "Come on Leah."_

"_She doesn't want to go with you, she is fine here."_

"_Leah don't listen to him come with me now!" I urged. She moved towards me and got on the back of my bike and we rode off to La Push._

"_I'm telling the cops." I said_

"_NO" she yelled._

"_Leah he fucking raped you and I saw the look on his face. He wants to do it again."_

"_Please Jake."_

"_Why shouldn't I tell them?"_

"_Just please don't, you'll regret it."_

"_No I won't. He'll get locked up in jail where he belongs. He'll never ever harm you again."_

"_I can look after myself Jacob."_

"_Clearly!" I said and regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. She gasped. "I'm sorry." I said._

"_Let me off I can walk from here."_

"_No it's 3 miles Leah!" _

"_Let me off now."_

"_Fine" I said as I slowed down the bike. "I'm telling the cops though."_

"_No you're not! You're going to forget about everything tat happened here."_

"_Fine, whatever, it's your choice._

_I rode off towards La Push at 80mph and tried to forget everything that happened that day._

_End of Flashback_

I now put two and two together. Charlie had murdered Leah because he must have threatened to kill her if she told me. He knew that I knew that he raped her so he killed her and somehow framed me for her murder. That scumbag! I had to tell someone!!1

"Officer, I know who killed Leah Clearwater. I have proof."

"Save your breath for court you scum. Don't claim all this bullshit about knowing who killed. You probably just made up some crap to try and fool me to get yourself freed. Criminals are all the same, you are a criminal." the policewoman said

I sank back into my cell. No one would believe me, she was right. I would have to save it for court, but at least now I had proof and an someone to back me up, my father. I told him about it but he dismissed my story because he was a good friend of Charlie's. Surely though he had put two and two together to realize what had happened after he knew Leah had been killed. I could finally get myself out of this mess.

LPOV

I walked down the side of the road crying to myself. Jake was right I should tell the cops, and I would. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and ran towards La Push. I knew this was hopeless as it was still over 2 miles away and it would take an age to get there. I whipped out my phone and called Jake.

"Hello?" he said

"Hi Jake, sorry about before. Can you come and pick me up?"

"OK where are you?"

"On the road you were on before."

"OK I'll be there in a minute." he confirmed and hung up.

I breathed a sigh of relief I would never be raped again and finally Charlie would go to where he belonged. It took me too long to realize that the police cruiser had lined up beside me. I turned my head a second too late. The bullet had already struck me in my right ear. I had already collapsed to the ground. The blood had already left my body and run onto the soggy grass. I was already dead.

CPOV

I had to act fast. Jacob was going to be here quickly. I put on Jacob's pair of gloves and ran with her into the forest. I made sure I was out of sight before I threw the gloves and gun onto her body. I sprinted to my car and drove off. My plan was almost complete. Jacob would soon be locked up in jail for murder and I would be there to 'comfort' my daughter.

JPOV

I arrived at the scene as quickly as I could but Leah was long gone. I searched for 10 minutes but after that I gave up. Maybe she had changed her mind again. She changed her mind pretty quickly before so maybe she did again. I hopped back onto my bike and set off again for my father's house.


	5. Court Escape

Chapter 5 – Court Escape

JPOV

I felt relief when I walked into the courtroom, Bella was alive and well. I heard her following but she couldn't get close enough because of the police and press. I was shocked at first about the press being there along with MTV and CNN. I wasn't famous but then I reminded myself. I'm being accused of murder here, it is very big news, and also very bad news. I knew that I was going to plead not guilty. I had nothing to hide here. I was innocent. Then I saw him. Chuckling to himself was none other than Charlie Swan the true murderer of Leah Clearwater. At least it would make it easier for the police to track him down.

"All rise for the judge and jury." The clerk boomed in a heavy voice.

"We are here today to find out whether or not Mr. Jacob Black murdered Leah Clearwater. Mr. Black how do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty your honor." I replied honestly.

At that point there were several shouts of anger and gasps in the crowd.

"Order in the court!" The judge boomed. "Defence if you would like to start."

"Thank you your honor." The defence lawyer started. "My name is Edward Cullen and I will be defending Jacob here today. The first person I'd like to call is the person I believe responsible for the murder of Leah Clearwater."

I saw Charlie shift uncomfortably in his seat then get up and start to walk toward the exit.

"Mr. Charlie Swan" Edward finished and smiled as Charlie stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Swan, I believe for your sake it would be a good idea if you stayed put." the judge started.

Charlie glanced round before unleashing a .350 magnum pistol and shooting the judge between the eyes. He ran towards the door which opened for him and two more gunmen came in.

"Guards!" the clerk yelled but the gunmen instantly shot down the two guards. Finally the police took action and arrested the two gunmen but Charlie had escaped in a getaway vehicle.

"Mr. Jacob Black, you have been cleared of all charges. You are free to go, but if we catch Charlie you may be asked to appear in court as help for the prosecution."

"OK, thanks." I muttered but I was scanning the room for Bella who was running towards me at a speed I never knew she could go at, especially with her injuries. The smile on her face was all I needed to see. She embraced me with a huge hug and a chaste kill on my lips.

"Bells, you're OK!!" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I've missed you so much. I love you."

She pulled away briefly and I saw her mascara running and her cheeks wet.

"Why did they arrest you?" she asked.

"Your father murdered Leah Clearwater and tried to frame me for it. Are you OK? How are your wounds?"

"Yes for seeing you and still a bit sore."

"Oh so does that mean your not up for a bit of a getting out of hospital special surprise tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I brought my lip to her ear and she started giggling wildly.

"Mmmm I might well be up for _that_ Jake." she said with her eyes glinting.

I picked her up and kissed her passionately for the first time in over a week.

"Lets go Jake."

"One sec I have someone to talk to."

I walked straight up to a man with messy hair and emerald colored eyes and shook his hand.

"Thank you for everything Edward you are a true friend." I started

"It's a pleasure." he dismissed

"Oh and when you next see your father, please thank him from me for saving Bella's life."

"I will" he beamed. "And if you want to know, I am also a private investigator and I'm willing to help track down and arrest Charlie Swan.

"How much should I pay you?"

"Oh no I couldn't"

"You can and you will. Your family has saved my family's life. You tell me how much you charge for an investigation like this."

"Fine" he sighed "1 cent a day."

"Fine" I agreed and fished into my pocket to get out and give him a $5 bill. That'll do you for 500 days."

We both laughed at each other, shook hands again and I walked back to Bella.

"Now Bells I am going to take you out to a restaurant and we are going to give our love another boost."

She simply winked at me and I had to focus on not getting myself _excited_. Until tonight that is...

CPOV

I knew where I had to go. They would be back in Forks soon enough. I just had to wait there for them. I drove the Porsche which I stole after I had to kill that judge. It was fast enough and I went 80mph through towns and 110 on the freeway o avoid being caught up. I knew Bella and Jacob would fly tomorrow and arrive back home the day after. They already had a room booked in Seattle for the night. I was always one step ahead of them. I freely admit that I killed that horny bitch. She blabbed so she died. I had committed 8 murders in my life. A tally I am quite proud of.

I enjoy killing people. Seeing the last look on their face. Hearing their last words. Being with them in their final moments of life. Murder for me is a sport. I hunt them down and kill them. I am not Bella's true father. I murdered her real parents. I am Bella's father's twin. Almost identical. That is how I could get away with it. I got the house, the kid, the job, the car, everything of theirs is now mine but I fear I may have to get a new identity, but not after I have made my murder tally 10.

BPOV

Jake's eyes had less life in them than normal. He had had a rough time in jail. Thankfully it was false imprisonment. I was shocked about my father. He was a cop, surely not a criminal. Today though my mind had been changed. I saw him shoot someone in cold blood. My own father – a murderer. He did it so easily that it made me think. How many people has he killed? All those people that died in the area. Was it him? I was scared. He surely now must want Jacob dead which means he probably doesn't mind killing me too. I shuddered at the thought. Where would he go? Then something suddenly clicked inside my head. He killed my mother. He said she was murdered, but he couldn't remember who by. That sick bastard, I thought. I now had no sympathy for my father whatsoever. H deserved everything he got.

"Bella....Bella ….hello? Earth to Bella are you receiving me?"

I realized Jake was talking to me.

"Sorry Jake I was miles away."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked politely.

"Whatever you're having." I yawned

"I'm eating shark Bella."

I gasped at the thought.

"Revenge!" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Does that mean you're gonna eat my Dad? I queried.

"Maybe." he replied.

"I'll have the cod then." I said trying to change the subject that I threw us into.

"OK"

We were both hungry after our ordeals. Him being framed for murder and me being attacked by a shark. It hardly seemed real. Of all the talk of having a fun night when we got back to the hotel, where we booked another room, for the day before we flew back out to Seattle. When we got back we just collapsed on the bed and were asleep before we could get back up.


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6 – Homecoming

JPOV

"Wake up Bella we have a plane to catch!" I yelled while I gently shook her.

"Wha.." she mumbled.

"Plane." I said

"Oh shit" she said sarcastically. She then stood up to reveal herself fully clothed and ready. "I woke up before you Jake."

"Damn. Right let's go."

"I called a taxi. It should be here any minute"

"You are too good!" I said and kissed her affectionately.

We arrived in plenty of time for the flight and three seats to ourselves. I felt a huge surge of relief. We were finally getting back to normal Forks. Finally we would be safe. Bella would be away from all the dangers we encountered in the last week and a half. She would be safe. I would trade my life for hers if I had to.

"Did you bring anything to do on the plane?" she asked innocently.

"I brought you Bells didn't I?" I said cheekily with a grin on my face. She gave me the same smile back and I had the same reaction every time. I felt again that I wasn't good enough for her. There was a couple in front of us and I was sure I recognized them. I did!

"Excuse me." I said to them.

"Jake what are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Yes." chimed a very high-pitched voice.

"Alice?" I asked. "Alice Cullen"

"Jacob Black!" she beamed "how are you?"

"Great you?"

"Fantastic. Oh and I'm Alice Hale. We went to Florida for our honeymoon. This is my husband Jasper."

"Hey"I said."This is Bella Swan. Soon to be Bella Black!"

"Hi Bella" Alice started. "How did you meet Jake?"

"Well I've known him all my life until we started dating 2 years ago. How do you and Jake know each other?"

"We used to go out. In high school." she said. "Until I met Jazz. I knew straight away he was my soul mate."

"How incredible!" Bella laughed but I knew she was angry with me.

"Are you moving back to Forks?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah LA was too big for us." Jasper said moving his arm around Alice who smiled playfully at him. "Edward is moving back with his girlfriend, Emily, in the Autumn."

"Great, more people we know!!!" I grinned then yawned. "Right I'm going to sleep now. Great to speak with you."

"Likewise." Alice grinned.

I fell asleep quickly and easily. Then I had my second dream.

_I was running, clutching my leg. Metal was poking out and I had to stop. I pulled it out but then the bleeding started. I ripped off my shirt. I then ripped another part off and wrapped it around my leg. I winced. Bella ran past me._

"_Run Jake run!" she screamed._

_I followed after her and glanced over to see the shotgun aiming at Bella. I saw the trigger pulled. I dived towards Bella to block the bullet and get her out of the way. I pushed her out of the way and the bullet missed both of us. Then I heard the crossbow fire. The fiery arrow struck me on the back. I yelped in pain as my clothes set alight. I was burning to death. I felt the pain. It was excruciating. Then as if I was given another chance, rain started to fall. The fire went out and I ran straight at Charlie with the piece of metal but I wasn't quick enough. I fell just a few feet from him. My legs were no longer attached to my body. _

"_Die you son of a bitch!" Charlie yelled and the knife hit my head._

I was panting and terrified but I tried not to show it until Bella tapped me on the arm. "We're here" she whispered.

"Good" I gulped.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head. I kept dreaming about being killed by _him_. The worst thing was, the place we were going was the destination of my dream – Forks. Thankfully we were in Seattle for the night. To put my mind off it I decided to play a very fun game with Bella.

I walked into the bedroom to see Bella lying in bed.

"Bells?"

"Yeah"

"Let's play a game!"

"What game?"

I climbed on top of her and brushed my lips on hers. I went in again and this time she kissed back. I licked deep inside her mouth and she sucked onto my tongue. I licked her lips then her tongue. I pulled away and kissed her hand before placing my hand on her ass. She pulled me closer and played with my hair which was now covering my ears. I briefly rubbed my hand on her core before pulling away completely. She growled at me for teasing her.

"Jake 1 Bella 0" I said and walked into the bathroom whistling to myself.

"Cheeky sod" she said but I knew she enjoyed and would be getting her own back anytime now. "Jake."

"Yeah" I smiled. This could be it.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Bells that was last week."

"No that was when we became a couple"

"Ah"

"Do you know what they say about this anniversary?"

"No, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me."

"They say it's bad luck if you don't repeat the act. Exactly as it happened the first time."

"That's OK I don't believe in luck." I said. I loved frustrating her.

"Jake!"

"Bella!"

"Do you have to be this.."

"Handsome"

"No"

"Cool"

"No"

"Smart"

"NO"

"Funny"

"NO JACOB!" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry, lost in the moment."

"You always are." she moaned.

This was our first fight and it was my fault for being a cocky idiot.

"Grow up Jake" she muttered under her breath.

**Last chapter I am doing until I get some reviews.... **


	7. Worst Possible Surprise

Chapter 7 – Worst Possible Surprise

JPOV

The car journey could not have been worse. The amount of tension in the air was horrible. How could I have made her feel this bad in one small argument. She glared out of the windscreen for most of the journey and for the rest of it she just looked bored. We did not speak once in the entire first half of the journey but at about 1pm I decided we should grab something to eat. I pulled into the service station and parked as close as I could get to the entrance.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No" she replied coldly.

"Thirsty?"

"Piss off Jake!" she yelled.

I walked quickly towards the McDonald's. I wiped the tears that were appearing in my eyes. She had lost all of her love and affection for me in 1 tiny argument. I had to confront her and I would as soon as I got back in the car. She was giving me the cold shoulder too well. I had to know how serious this was. She had been under a lot of stress lately, being attacked by a shark, finding you're boyfriend in jail and witnessing you're own father become a serial killer is not a normal week. Nevertheless I still had to talk to her. I crammed down the chips and burgers quickly before reaching the car.

"Bella what have I done to make you hate me like this?"

"Jacob 1 Bella 1" she muttered with a steady smile appearing on her face.

"What?"

"I have brought the score in the game level."

"Bells that is not nice. I thought you really hated me!!"

"I am a good actress."

I smiled. Finally she was back to normal. About ten miles later she reached out with her left hand and it hovered over my crotch. I knew I would not enjoy this and enjoy it at the same time. Her hand slowly descended to my jeans. She unzipped them and pushed her hand into my already hardening cock. The then rubbed and massaged it and it grew bigger and bigger and just when it was about to reach full size I groaned as she briefly squeezed and then let go completely to leave my horny and desperate for more but would I get it? No. She knew how to control herself and make me want more. I had to get revenge.

"Bella 2 and Jacob 1. I am winning!"

"You just wait until we get back. I will make you want so much more."

"We'll see" she mocked playfully.

I knew that in the end. She would win. She had much better self control than me. I loved her too much to tease her too badly. I could never put her through that unnecessary pain. We finally arrived home at our little house in Forks.

"Home sweet home." I grinned.

"Back home with my husband at last."

CPOV

I heard them come through the door and I couldn't help but grin. They didn't even realize how vulnerable they were. How easy to kill. I put the ammunition into my gun. A double barrelled shotgun. A favourite of mine in my secret compartment. I had snipers, machine guns, rifles and pistols but they were nothing compared to this. My favourite murder weapon was about to claim another two victims. I planned on killing Jacob first. He was stronger. I would like to see him beg though. See him beg for his life. That would be fun. Maybe tie him up and rape her in front of him. Yes. I liked that idea. I got a dart gun out of my pocket and quickly shot them both. They gave each other confused looks before falling to the ground.

JPOV

When I came to everything was a blur. I couldn't remember much. We arrived home and then I don't remember anything. I remember falling but not why. I felt cold chains around me. I heard a familiar laugh. Not one I wanted to be hearing. Charlie. He was back for revenge. He was waiting for me and Bella to get home to torture us.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I have been thinking about this moment for a very long time Mr. Black. Killing you. I'm looking forward to it. I won't lie to you. Your impending death appeals to me very much, but before you die." he said pulling a face, "I want you to watch something. Two things actually. One is watching Bella have sex unwillingly with me. The other is to see her die. After that, you will unfortunately experience quite a lot of pain. You will die slowly. You will beg for death and me being a gentleman. Will give you that gift."

"You son of a bitch. Do not touch Bella!" I screamed.

"Sorry, you have no say in this. Now to go get the prize of this little show. Bella Swan."

He walked out and dragged in a poor girl who I recognized to be the love of my life. She had bruises forming on her arms and she was clearly in pain.

"Bella take off your skirt." Charlie said grinning.

"No" she replied defiantly. Charlie grabbed a crowbar and smacked her across the face. Bella screamed but then took off her skirt. Charlie reached for her panties and ripped them off.

"Such a lovely pussy. Like your mothers before I had to kill her and your real Dad. I can't wait to get in there."

"If you even touch her!" I started.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" he said walking over with his crowbar. "Don't make me laugh."

He smacked me over the face twice before ramming it into my leg. "Now Bella. Get down onto all fours." She did, trying to avoid all pain for both me and herself. He knelt down and unzipped his jeans.

"You sick pervert don't even think about it!"

"I can do more than think Jacob I can do this." He shoved his dick into her and she screamed. He grabbed her and started pulling her into him. She was in tremendous pain. I couldn't watch her being treated like this.

"What's wrong Jake? Not enjoying the show?"

"Fuck off!" I yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"No thanks I'm enjoying myself right now."

I saw Bella reaching over to his crowbar and she was just inches off. She just needed Charlie distracted.

"Charlie. Please kill me. Don't touch her just please kill me." I begged as convincingly as I could.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol and was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly fell sideways and Bella stood over him with the crowbar in her hands.

"We need to get out of here. Get your clothes back on and we'll take my bike. I'll call the cops." I said as Bella took off my chains.

In just under a minute we were ready to leave. She jumped on my bike and kissed me as we rode off towards the police station in the centre of Forks.

CPOV

I got up and rubbed my head where the crowbar had hit. I grabbed it along with my shotgun and ran to my Porsche just 10 meters down the road behind a tree so it was hard to spot. I revved the engine and unleashed 300 bhp to hunt down the bike before it reached the police station.

"The hunt is on!"

I grinned as two motorbikes drew along beside me. I would not show any mercy this time. Once I saw them. They were dead.


	8. The Hunt

Chapter 8 – The Hunt

BPOV

"Hang on tight Bells." Jake warned after the first gunshot.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as tightly as he could. I briefly glanced around to see the Porsche 911 catching us up metre by metre. My breathing increased as two motorbikes pulled beside us. Jake rammed one of them off into the trees before they could pull the trigger. The other one pulled closer and shoved a sharp piece of metal into his right leg. I saw blood pouring out. I had to take action. I pushed the man off his bike and a car came along in the other direction and ran him over. I heard the crunching of bones being chipped and broken. The Porsche was right on our tail now. I heard the roar of its mighty engine and I glanced round to see a gun pointing at Jake's head. I moved his head to the side and the bullet whizzed past.

I looked at the speedometer to see Jake up his speed to 110mph. The top speed for this bike. The 911 was capable of much more and Jake knew it. I glanced to the left to see Charlie grinning as he drew level. He moved the car right with a small flick of the steering wheel. He was edging us out. Jake tapped the brake which pulled us behind the Porsche. He then nipped down a right turn to get out of reach. Charlie pulled to a halt and then pulled a J-turn. To get himself level with the turning and he then gunned the throttle and sped after us. I knew as a cop, Charlie would have had training in advanced driving and in the long run he would out manoeuvre us and eventually we would be killed. We had to get to the safe haven of Forks police station, and fast.

"Where does this road go?" I asked.

"Back route to Forks. Only a mile longer than the other route which runs down the middle. I had to make the change to save our lives. We'll be there in two minutes."

JPOV

Bella was in serious danger. We didn't have much time on the Porsche and it was catching us. I just had to drive and hope. I launched us forward faster than the bike should have been capable but I had made a few good tweaks. I knew he would shoot me first. I was stronger and faster and I had a piece of metal in my leg which was utter agony. If I stopped to pull it out though we would be killed. We had twenty seconds on the Porsche and the bike was lighter so it could go through the corners better. We were gonna make it to the police station. We would finally be safe from this lunatic.

CPOV

I had slowed down to 80mph. It was fast enough to stay close enough to the bike. I would arrive under a minute later. Shoot all five officers on duty at this time and then Jacob and Bella. I didn't need a clever plan. All I had to do was kill them and then I would be going too fast in the Porsche for anyone to catch me. I would go to forge a new life in Texas. It was sunny there rather than this hell hole. Rains every bloody day.

JPOV

I pulled up at the police station. Parking with the front facing out, just in case. I ran with Bella through the doors, hearing the Porsche pull up as we did so.

"Everyone get ready. Charlie Swan is about to come and attempt to kill me and Bella. Get ready." I warned.

"I really doubt Charlie would come here." one of them sniggered and as he did the doors burst open and he received a bullet in the brain.

I pulled out the piece of metal and lobbed it at Charlie who had now shot three of the five officers there. Clearly no one had gone out to look for him before. He finished off the other two and I dragged Bella out a different exit.

"Run Bella. Get to the bike." I ordered. "Now!" She obeyed reluctantly and jogged off to the bike and started the engine. I strapped part of my t-shirt around my leg wound to help reduce the bleeding. I watched the door open and threw a long right-handed punch but he dodged and hit me in the gut. I tried to knee him but he span me round and pushed me to the ground. He stuck a dagger into my back and laughed at my pain. He didn't notice Bella charging at him with a brick and smack him on the nose which broke instantly. He fell to the ground, clearly unconscious. She pulled the knife out of my back and bandaged it up while I got out my phone and made a very important call.

"Edward. It's Jake. Charlie is at Forks police station unconscious. Come quickly." I spoke quickly to get the information in quickly.

"OK. I have been tracking him. I'm just outside your house but I couldn't tell which way he went after that. I'll be there in five."

"Meet me at Seattle if you can."

"OK"

I shut off my phone and kissed Bella quickly and mouthed a quick _ thank you _before rushing off to my bike. Bella jumped on behind me and as soon as I felt her hands around my waist I revved the engine and set off. Edward was on his way. He was a true friend even after being with Bella while I was with Alice. I knew she didn't know Alice well because she went to a different school than her.

It was getting dark and I knew it was best to get to Seattle tonight. It was big and it was safer than being here. I felt a vibration in my pocket and the familiar sound of my ring tone.

"Can you get that please Bella?"

"Sure" she said and put her hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

BPOV

"Hello." I said.

"Bella?" said Edward.

"Yes. Why did you call?"

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we arrived at the police station."

"And the bad news?" I asked dreading the answer.

"He's heading in your direction. We're following but we're in a range rover. We will not be able to catch him. Your on your own until he stops."

"Shit." I exclaimed.

"I call back if we have any more news."

"Bye" I said to Edward. "Jake. We're being followed by Charlie. He knows where we're heading. He'll be here sooner rather than later."

"Fuck" he swore. "Were do you think we should go?"

"I dunno. Port Angeles?"

"Might as well just carry on to Seattle though."

"OK Jake"

Neither of us knew what to do. I doubt we would get used to always running away. We may be running for years. How long would it take for Charlie to get captured or killed. I didn't care any more. He was not my father. He was my uncle. That was the only explanation. He looked exactly the same as my father and I had never known my uncle Michael. I think I know why my real parents wanted to keep him out of my life. He was scum.

I kept hanging on to Jake who was clearly in a lot off pain. I had been whacked with a crowbar a few times. He had bit of metal stuck in his leg. A knife wound. Hits with a crowbar. Our life was too rough. I made a decision. When we reached Seattle, we were going to hospital. No excuses. I decided to introduce this idea to Jake.

"Jake."

"Yes my love." he answered, never failing to be affectionate.

"When we get to Seattle I'm taking you to hospital and before you argue, let me explain why. One; your in terrible pain. Two; it is safe from _him_ and three; it provides a caring roof over our heads for a while."

"No Bella I'm fine."

"No Jake your not. Stop being so proud. You can barely walk, let alone run away from someone. You have a badly bandaged stab wound which could kill you. We are going to hospital whether I have to drag you or not."

"Fine" he agreed.

Thank God. The man saw sense. We would be in Seattle in 15 minutes and then we would be safe. I heard the growl of a familiar engine.

"Holy shit Jake, he's back."

In response Jake put even more throttle into it and we found a new dimension of speed. He leaned his head out the window and shot....

JPOV

I knew what he had done instantly. The tire deflated and our speed fell too quickly. I felt the bike lose control under my fingertips. The bike slid across the road. I rolled Bella off the side of the road so that the car missed her. I leapt up on top of the car bonnet and propelled myself upward over the car and landed on the road perfectly.

"Bella RUN" I screamed at her. Charlie spun the car round 180 degrees and revved the engine ready for another run. He slipped the engine into gear and the car leapt into life. It came at me too quickly and I leapt off of the road doing a forward somersault before charging into the woods as fast as I could. I saw Bella 100m away and knew that the further we went away from the road. The less chance we would be found by anyone. This was good and bad. Good to get away from Charlie but if we were injured it would be difficult to find us and get us help. I caught up with Bella but Charlie was close behind and loading up his shotgun. We were about 200m from the edge of the wood when I saw two Range Rovers pull up and six armed men got out. Edward saw us and he directed them towards us. Charlie turned and saw them running at him. He panicked. He tried to shoot them but they were well out of the shotgun's range. He turned round to us again and fired. I felt the bullet slam into my shoulder. I fell forwards onto it and I howled in pain. I rolled onto my back. Bella turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Ignore me Bella. Save yourself."

"I can't"

"Don't give him what he wants Bella. Keep running."

She struggled to obey and she just stood still. Charlie caught up with me and put his foot on my windpipe and pushed down hard. I was suffocating. Everything became a blur. The last thing I saw was his smiling face suddenly lose all its life and he collapsed beside me. Everything went black.

"Jacob" I heard Bella yell but her voice became quieter and quieter until I was left lying on the floor of the woods dying.

BPOV

I threw myself on top of him. I checked his pulse with my shaking hand. There was no breathing. I pounded on his heart 15 times and then breathed into his mouth twice.

"Wake up now Jake. Wake up now!" I ordered as my tears dripped onto his cheeks. I knew his time was up. He was dead. All of my efforts were in vain. I was too late to save him. It was my fault. I should have stopped Charlie. Instead I just stood there doing nothing. He had saved me. I had to return the favour. I couldn't just do nothing. I pumped onto his heart again. Still there was no response. I felt a pair of hands pull me back. I tried to struggle free but the hands were too strong.

"Bella there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry. He's dead." said the voice of Edward.

"You can't say that. He's not dead."

"Let my Dad help. He's a doctor." Edward said gesturing to his blonde-haired father who got out a defibrillator and started strapping it to Jacob's now cold chest.

"Charging 3..2..1" Carlisle said and turned his head to Edward and shook his head.

"Try once more" I cried, not wanting him to give up that easily.

"Charging 3..2..1".....


	9. Life and death

**Thanks to all the people that have put this on favourites/alert. If you have any advice on the story or want to ask about something just review. Thanks again and enjoy...**

Chapter 9 – Life and Death

BPOV

Life and death are closer than anyone could ever believe. You could drift between the two before finally choosing one of them to stick with. Everyone in the world will experience both of them.

I sat there crying into Edward's arms. My Jacob was dead. I was nothing without him. His eyes were unmoving. His chest still. I couldn't watch as Dr. Carlisle Cullen prepared the defibrillator for the second time. I hoped that he would be given just a chance to breathe.

"Cmon Jake. Wake up for me." I sobbed.

"Charging in 3..2..1.." he said almost poetically. I suppose you could call anything poetic if it was about to try and save someone's life. I wasn't at all religious but I still clasped my hands together and prayed towards the sky. It was as I did this that I heard a painful cough coming from the lifeless body.

"Jake?" I asked, my eyes lighting up.

"Bells come here" he begged dryly.

"Someone get him some water and prepare the stretcher." Carlisle said with a sound of complete authority.

"Jake you're alive." I said kissing him on the lips. They were bone dry.

"Yeah, now Carlisle has saved both our lives." he laughed but then broke out into a fit of coughs that sounded painful. Carlisle instantly brought a bottle of water to his parched, dry lips. "Cheers Doc." he chimed.

"Dad, the ambulance is on its way from Seattle. It'll be two minutes."

"OK." Carlisle said to his son. He turned to Jacob. "We have to get that bullet out now Jake. I'll numb it with an anaesthetic but it will still hurt." Carlisle warned, grabbing a knife. "First though let's get you closer to the edge of the road."

Him, Edward and two other men - who introduced themselves as Jasper and Emett – carried the stretcher over to the side of the road. He kept moaning about being made a fuss of and how he could walk perfectly fine. He was always adamant that he could look after himself but Carlisle put his situation very well.

"You're mad." he said. "You have been stabbed, shot. A piece of jagged metal was shoved into your leg. You've been hit with a crowbar. You got hit by a car. Your heart stopped beating after you were suffocated. Yet you don't believe you should be in hospital. Mad." he rounded off.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed.

JPOV

I hated every bit of it. There was no reason whatsoever for me to have to go to hospital. I was fine. I could rest for a couple of hours at home. Sure my heart stopped but that happens to loads of people. I hate people making a fuss over nothing. I could walk away from today with no more than a limp. Unfortunately Carlisle bet me $10 I couldn't walk and as soon as I stood up the pain was unbelievable. I literally collapsed and had to pay up.

"OK. Get ready for some fresh new pain Jacob"

"AAHHH" I yelped as the knife dug into my skin. He plucked the bullet out of my shoulder and flicked it up into his hand.

"Shotgun bullet. Ouch. How bad did that hurt?"

"Worse than the stab." I admitted.

I then heard at the back of my mind, the sound of an ambulance siren. Time to go, I thought. Oh well, at least it wasn't a hearse. I was lifted in on the stretcher and Bella came in with me.

"Hey" she muttered.

"Hey babe." I grinned. She seemed upset. "What's wrong Bells?"

"It's my fault your going to hospital." she whined.

"No Bella it's not. Did you shoot me?"

"No but.."

"Did you stab me?"

"No."

"Suffocate me?"

"Jake."

"Hit me with a car?"

"No"

"No, so its not your fault it's Charlie's. No wait what is his real name again?"

"Michael Swan."

"Oh OK."

The ambulance drove quickly with its siren on, clearly at Carlisle's request. He believed my life was still a threat. I was going to be OK and I soon as I got out I would marry the hell out of the girl sitting beside me. She was mine and I loved her, that was all anyone needed to know.

We reached the hospital in Seattle, 10 minutes later. I was taken up to a pretty empty ward and I went into theater so that I could get stitching for my wounds. I will admit, now that I saw them in the light and tried to sleep with them. I knew that they were bad. Really bad. I realized why Carlisle had been desperate to get me into hospital. Like he was with Bella. She also had some nasty bruises but not many cuts. She had one on her leg that would scar. That was where she had hit the rock. I didn't just have one that would scar. I had several. When Bella and I saw each other in the mirror we both looked terrible because of all the bruising on our faces. Carlisle managed to organise us into adjoining wards. He was a good man. The Cullen family had saved us repeatedly; emotionally and physically.

One week later...

My bruises were fading now, a mere shadow of what they once were. Bella now looked even more beautiful – if that were possible – and her broken nose had been put back into place. I was lucky to be getting out this early. Another thing to thank Carlisle for. I was ready to face the outside world again, and as much as I hate to admit it. I needed to be in hospital. Again. Now though I was free. Free to finally marry Bella.

"Bells" I said to her as I put my arm around her.

"Yes." she smiled at me.

"What do you want to do next week?"

"I dunno. Have we got anything planned?"

"I was thinking. Maybe would it be OK if I could marry you?"

"That would be awesome Jake." She said and I pulled her into a kiss that I would never let her get away from.

**Sorry this chapter is quite short. I will try to make next one longer. The wedding is in two chapters time and there might be a surprise guest there..... **

**Remember to R&R.**


	10. Back to Forks

Chapter 10 – Back to Forks

JPOV

We arrived at our house expecting to see the mess that was created the last time we were here. We walked in to a completely clean house. There was no blood, broken glass etc. Someone had cleaned up.

"Surprise!" chimed a familiar voice.

"Alice!" I beamed.

We embraced in a _long time no see_ type of hug.

"Where is Jasper?" Bella asked.

"He is at the shops getting you food. Now Bella, grab you're purse and credit card. We're going wedding shopping." she screamed enthusiastically.

"Oh no" she groaned.

"It'll be fun Bells!" I chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at her. I'm getting you a suit as well."

"Oh" I muttered.

There was a chime at the door and a tall, slim, blonde, man who smiled at us as he walked in with two bags. "Hello Mr.& Mrs. Black. And a very special hello to everyone else." he beamed. Alice giggled at him.

"Jazz, do you have Jake's suit?"

"Yep, it's the second one you saw."

"My favourite." Alice grinned.

"How much did the suit cost?" I asked.

"Don't worry Jake, we'll handle it." Jasper dismissed.

"No, I want to pay." I moaned.

"Fine it was $245"

"What, to rent?"

"No, we bought it." Jasper boasted.

"Why?" me and Bella both said at the exact same time.

"Why not?" Jasper said with Alice joining in.

"We're only gonna use it once." I stated.

"So. It's the most special day of your life."

"The most special day of my life was when I first met Bella. I knew that I loved her then and that I always would."

"If that's what you think."

"It is."I answered.

"Fine. I'll take it back." Jasper decided.

"No, it's fine" I said, handing Jasper the money.

BPOV

I was sitting in Alice's car later that day on the way to Port Angeles. Alice was desperate to talk about the argument, but she knew that I agreed with Jake. It was only one day. Finally though, she bubbled over inside and had to ask.

"Why did Jake get so angry?" she asked and I knew the answer instantly.

"Me and Jake aren't as rich as you guys. $245 might not seem much to you but for us it's a lot. He doesn't like people boasting about their wealth right in front of him."

"But Jasper wasn't.." she started but I cut her off.

"I know Alice, but he was just acting like it was nothing. We were lucky to even get our house. Jake had to work very hard to earn the money for it."

"I see." she lied.

"OK Alice, I want a cheap dress. $120 max."

"Fine."

We eventually found a very nice dress to buy and it was half price at just $80. It even got Alice's approval. With that then, we went back home. We had a lot to set up.

"What invitations have you got Bells?" Jacob asked. I tried to think. I had a lot to remember.

"The Clearwaters, Hales, Cullens, Calls, Blacks, Swans, a few old school friends, Quil included. And I think that's it." I rounded off.

"Good. A nice small wedding." Alice said gleefully.

"Hey, Alice." Jacob said. "Thanks for helping us set up and tidying up our house."

"It's fine Jake." she dismissed.

JPOV

Another couple of days past. Much too slowly for my liking. I was looking forward to the wedding so much I had completely forgotten everything I still had to do. Get a vicar. Get food and drinks for the reception. Set up the reception. Organise who sits where during and after the wedding. I had decided on my best man yesterday though. It was a toss up between Edward and Seth but Edward had done so much for us recently that I thought he deserved it. Alice was going to be the maid of honour. I also chose Edward because Seth was only 16 years old. Everything was going to go to plan. Nothing could spoil the wedding now. Our lives would finally be normal again, or whatever normal was for us! The wedding was only two days away and I was truly ecstatic.

"Bella."

"Yeah Jake."

"You now, we only have two more days before we exchange vows and commit to each other for the rest of our life."

"Go on."

"Well. I was thinking, maybe we could try for a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes"

"Jake there was also something I had to tell you about. I'm already pregnant."

"What?"

"I took a test on the second day we were in Florida. I'm pregnant!"

"But I've been letting you run around away from this psychopath Michael." I shuddered at the thought of him. "You got attacked by a bloody shark. Is the baby OK?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"Because I took another test yesterday because I missed my period. It was positive."

"We're having a baby!!!" I yelled and pulled Bella close to me. "Wait wait wait." I said pulling away again. "Boy or girl?"

"Dunno."

"I don't care anyway. As long as it is ours!!"

I'm marrying a pregnant woman. A baby. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father. I had to tell someone.

"Bells. Can I tell my dad?"

"Announce it at the wedding Jake."

"OK Bells" I replied, barely able to contain my excitement.

I was now certain that Alice was right. The wedding would be the best day in my life. Some people get cold feet before weddings. Mine would be warmer than anyone would ever imagine.

**What do you think? Bella pregnant. Please review to tell me if you want a boy or a girl. Stag night and Hen night next.... **


	11. Hen and Stag

**Thank you What-about-Jacob and Kittenslilwhiteboots123 for the advice on the baby gender. I know have to ponder over a name... Any ideas? And another thanks to everyone who has put this story onto favourites. Anyway, now the last night before the big wedding. Cold feet anyone?... For those who don't know what a stag/hen night is, it is the last night before a wedding and people describe it as the last night of freedom. It is pretty much a girls party(hen) and a lads party(stag). Everyone gets hammered/drunk/pissed...**

Chapter 11 – Hen and Stag

JPOV

The night before my wedding. My last night of freedom? I was already Bella's. I always was. I didn't know why tonight should be any different. I had arranged the event with Quil who was annoyed at not being my _main_ best man. My main was Edward, and then I had Quil and Embry as other ones. I had approached Seth but he said he wasn't interested because of all the business with Leah's murder. I explained that it wasn't my fault but he didn't care. I didn't blame him. Losing anyone you love is hard. Especially someone you grew up with. We were lucky their family were even coming to the wedding. Anyway, I ordered Quil not to have any surprises, like a stripper, but knowing Quil, there would be something. Hopefully it just wouldn't be too extreme. Embry's main best man service was helping me write my vows. I took a lot of hard work, but he helped me perfect them. I had summed up my feelings for Bella in one short paragraph.

_Isabella Swan. I will always love you. You are my sun, my stars and my moon. You brighten up my life and I will love and cherish you forever. Whether we are being chased by a murderous lunatic, or falling asleep in each other's arms. I will never stop loving you, my Bella._

I was lucky to have my friends. They helped me be Jacob Black. I tried to bear this in mind as I got up out of the car and headed into the club in Port Angeles. I had promised myself to stick to tap water today but with Quil and Embry around, that wouldn't last much more than five minutes.

BPOV

Hen night, hen night, hen night. I thought to myself drearily. I wasn't looking forward to it. Why couldn't there just be a wedding and no hen nights, no silly stuff like that. Just two people finally declaring there love for each other to be eternal. Mine and Jake's love though, was something that could never be broken. I loved him too much to upset him. I tried to even out the work between Angela and Alice for all the organising but Alice was too excited to be put off any planning at all. She didn't think of it as work, another great feature about her bubbly personality. The one thing that only Angela and I did together was my wedding vows to Jacob. They weren't great, but at least it expressed my love for him.

_Jacob. I could go through all 6 billion people on this planet and never find anyone like you. You are my soul mate. I will never be able to express my feelings to you in words. I love you is nothing compared to what I feel about you. I can't live without you. That is why I want to be here today. To finally link us for eternity. I love you. I always have, and I always will._

It seemed good enough. I wondered how he would respond to it. I knew when I heard his words at the altar tomorrow, that I would love him not just with my heart, but with my head, soul, lungs. Everything was for him. I just hoped that I wouldn't get completely pissed and have a hangover on my wedding day. I was counting down the time. It was about 9:00pm. The wedding started at noon the next day. That was 15 hours. 900 minutes. God knows how many seconds. I walked in the door. Every step taking me more time. 899 minutes. The wedding was almost upon me. My life was almost complete.

JPOV

I was angry at Quil the moment I stepped through the door. I regretted every step I took, going deeper into the club. I couldn't hear myself think. Amidst the flashing lights I saw Emett dancing with a stripper. I would love to see the look on Rosalie's face, I thought. There were strippers, alcoholics, people I barely knew, but I knew by the end of the party – they would be pissed. Hopefully I wouldn't be one of them.

Quil marched up to the bar, dragging me and Embry with him.

"Three beers please mate!" he ordered and handed over the cash. "Cheers!" he said loudly and handed a beer to each of us. "Let the booze up begin!" he yelled.

"Quil, you have to be at a wedding tomorrow, doing a speech." I warned.

"OK. I'll only have a few more after this one." he joked. Nobody laughed. He jumped up onto the bar and grabbed a microphone from the barman. "Good evening gents." he said into the microphone. "Now we all know why we are here."

"Jacob's getting married." a couple of people yelled.

"Yes he is. He's giving up. He has finally realized that he can't handle the competition. (laughs) So he's getting married. I'm happy for him. He's finally found true love. But I'm also glad for another reason. It's a good excuse to get pissed, get a stripper, and meet some new folk that I wouldn't want to meet if I hadn't touched any booze. Whoever gets the least pissed has to walk home. Agreed?"

"Yeah" the crowd shouted.

"Than let the booze up. BEGIN!" he yelled as two women came in with ten bottles of beer around their waist and three in each hand. Two more came wheeling in a keg of beer on a trolley. There were cheers from the crowd but I just rolled my eyes. Booze and girls, everything I was trying to avoid. I loved Bella and I didn't want to be drunk for the wedding.

BPOV

The room was crammed with people who I knew. Some of them I didn't even recognize. I must have only met them once or twice. I looked well dressed compared to most of them. Alice told me to dress up like a British schoolgirl in uniform – that was the party theme. I wore a shirt and a tie, barely done up, with a skirt and trainers. Other people were in mini skirts, tight shirts barely buttoned up and high heels. I was surprised because there were no boys here. No one to impress. Although maybe they weren't after boys, I thought to myself. I then saw Alice who was dressed like me but with tights and slip on shoes instead of trainers. She handed me a beer.

"No thanks." I said.

"More for me then" she said and drank down half of it.

"Steady Alice" I warned.

"Don't worry Bells, I can handle my DRINK" she screamed at the end because she started to fall over. I caught her and helped her to a seat in the corner. "This is boring!" she moaned, her words starting to slur. She put the bottle to her lips and I took it away from her. "NO NO BELLA" she whined.

"It's for your own good. You'll thank me tomorrow." I laughed. She was supposed to be responsible at this party. Oh well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice pull another beer out from under her shirt, break off the top and down it in one. It hit her like a wave. First she was sitting there normally. Then her head started circling before it slumped down in front of her. I thought she had passed out but then she threw up all over herself. Oh God Alice, I thought. I went to the bar and got a glass of water and forced it through her lips. She drank gratefully.

"Wait, this isn't booze." she said standing up, sick falling from her to the ground. I turned away, retching. "Eww. Is this mine?" she asked me, pointing to her sick.I nodded quickly. "Oh shit" she cried and rushed towards the exit. She threw her shirt off only to have two boys outside whistle at her.

"Back off perv!" I warned. "Are you OK?" I said, turning to Alice.

"No. I bet everyone is laughing at me."

"Don't worry Alice, you'll forget everything by morning."

"Can I go home?" she asked.

"OK Alice. We'll go in my truck."

"I'll drive." she volunteered.

"In that state? No you won't!" I argued. She started moaning but eventually she jumped into the passenger's seat.

The drive to her new house was pretty short but it felt longer. She smelt of puke and alcohol. Not a nice combination. I helped her inside and put her on the sofa with a blanket over her and a glass of water. I drove straight to my house and went inside straight to bed. I decided that I had had enough of the hen party and I would be able to have lots of sleep for the wedding the next day. I was overflowing with excitement. It was now 11:34. 746 minutes until I was married. 746 minutes until complete happiness.

JPOV

I had done everything wrong. I had lost track of the amount of beers I had drunk after 4. What came after 4 again? Why was I here? Why were there three people sitting beside me holding the same shot of vodka? Why were they saying 3...2...1? Oh yeah – drink. I thought, as the fiery vodka slammed down my throat. At that point I remembered unit restriction recommendations. Men couldn't exceed 21 units a week. Tonight I had had three shots of vodka. Three after four pints of beer – seven pints of beer. I think a pint is 2 units. 2X7=? 3X1=3. 7 more than seven. 14! 14+3=17=pissed. I was supposed to be at my Dads house now on my motorbike. Oh well. He didn't care. I then heard the ring tone of someone's phone. Mission impossible. Oh Quil's phone.

"Quil phone!" I said.

He answered it. "Hellooooooo. You have reached the phone of cool dude Quil. Who are you and what do you want?" Quil was clearly just as pissed as me. "OK OK OK. Jakeyjake it's for you-ooo"

I grabbed the phone from him. "Hello." I said.

"Jake it's your Dad."

"Hi Dad wassup?"

"I'm waiting outside for you."

"OK bye!" I said and rushed to the door and stumbled out. I saw my Dad sitting in our car and I ran round and jumped in.

"Good morning Jake." Billy said.

"It can't be morning, it's not light in the sky yet."

"I know." he said. "It's 3am."

"Oh shit. Did I miss someone's funeral?"

"No boy. It's your wedding in 9 hours."

"Damn!" I swore and passed out.


	12. The Wedding part 1

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had to get a new battery for my laptop. I hope it is worth the wait. Once again I must thank What-about-Jacob for the only name suggestion. I would still like some more baby name suggestions please. Enjoy... **

Chapter 12 – The Wedding (part 1)

BPOV

I slept better than ever. The excitement kept me awake for a while but I knew I had to get to sleep to look my best for Jacob. The drama with Alice the night before was in the past as at about 8:30am, she came in looking as normal as any other day. She apologised for her getting a little 'tipsy' and promised to make it up to me today. Today. My wedding day. I would finally be Bella Black. I would finally be married to my Jacob.

"Alice. What are you going to be doing with my hair today?"

"It's your choice Bella. We could make it nice and curly, we could straighten it. Whatever you like!"

"Can you curl it please Alice?" I decided. I didn't curl my hair often and Jacob said he liked it curly so this was why I made my decision.

"Of course Bella, whatever you want."

Alice got to work right away, and there was no other way to put it, she was brilliant. She made me look better than I have ever looked before. I was shocked. The thing that I looked at in the mirror wasn't me, it couldn't be. It smiled as I smiled. It moved as I moved.

"Alice you're brilliant, how did you do this?" I asked shocked.

"I used to be a hair stylist." she answered plainly.

"You're fantastic!" I said standing up and I embraced her in a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"I think Jacob is gonna be speechless Bella. You'll blow him away."

"Thanks to you." I dismissed.

"No Bella, he falls over himself for you anyway."

JPOV

I woke up stirring. I yawned. I always slept worse without Bella. I was used to having her beside me. She was a necessity in my life. I smelt my own breath. It smelt of alcohol. My head hurt. Oh crap – a hangover on my wedding day. Everything I was trying to avoid. I got up quickly and ran into my Dad's kitchen. I saw the time on the clock – 9pm. 3 hours left. 180 minutes. I grabbed some bacon out of the fridge and made myself a bacon sandwich. I was starving. I was interrupted when I heard my Dad come out of his room.

"Hello Jake! Ready for the wedding?"

"Oh yeah!" I replied confidently.

"Good. Now let's get you presentable. Have you got you suit?"

"Yeah it's in my room, I'll go put it on."

I ran upstairs into my room and got my suit on as fast as I could. I hated to admit it, but Alice and Jasper knew what a good suit was. I briefly combed my hair and took the stairs four at a time. I landed on the bottom floor and my dad turned around in his wheelchair.

"Ta da!" I said comically.

He smiled at me and nodded. "It looks great Jake. Good luck today!"

"Cheers Dad."

I went back upstairs, barely able to hide my excitement. I was supposed to arrive at 12:05, so that I would arrive after her and therefore avoid all chances of bad luck. I was already lucky enough to be with Bella anyway but it was worth doing it anyway. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I sat on my bed taking deep breaths. I wasn't nervous, I was too excited. I couldn't wait the - I checked the time on my phone – two hours to the wedding. I took off my polished shoes and put them on my bed beside me. I was ready emotionally and physically. Except for my headache. I rushed down and downed a glass of water. I looked into the mirror. Was I still a bit drunk?

BPOV

I was still counting the minutes. 114.....113 and three quarters.....113 and a half. Hurry up! I thought time was supposed to go fast when you wanted something to happen! Oh wait no, time passes quickly when you're having fun. I tried to picture myself having fun. It didn't work. 113 and a quarter. Finally the minute ended and I thought of a good idea.

"Alice. We're playing monopoly." I announced.

"Why?" she asked.

"To stop myself being excited."

"OK" she chimed back carrying the board game through to the kitchen. She had put on her dress and got herself ready, she looked as good as me.

"You look great Alice."

"Likewise. Which one do you want to be?" she asked, gesturing toward the monopoly board.

"I'll be, the hat."

"OK, I'll be dog then." she concluded.

We played for about an hour. It went very quickly. Quickly enough for me to stop counting the minutes. But now I started again. 61 minutes. 3660 seconds. 3659. 3658. 3657. I stopped counting, it would only make things worse. I couldn't wait. I switched the TV on. I flicked through the channels. Nothing good was on. Instead I settled into my own world and drifted into sleep, I dreamt of Jake. I saw his face in my dreams. My Jake.

0.8 hours later/48 minutes later/2880 seconds later...

Alice's POV

We had to leave now. Where was Bella? Why wasn't she answering her phone. I rushed into her room and saw her slumped on the bed, fast asleep. I tried to shake her. She still didn't wake. I called out her name. Nothing would get her up. I started getting desperate. Why wasn't she waking up?

BPOV

I felt his lush warm body. Him and I were one. Sharing or love. I felt his lips against mine. Suddenly he pulled back. Everything was starting to blur. Something was stopping me be with Jake. I tried to fight back. I heard a familiar high pitch voice, calling my name. I didn't care, I just wanted to be with Jake. He was slowly disappearing. He was gone. I let myself obey the forces demand. I woke up with Alice leaning over me.

"Cmon Bella. We've got a wedding to attend." she beamed with a huge grin on her face. I got up. It was exactly 12 noon. We should have left 5 minutes ago. We were going to arrive at the same time as Jake. This sudden realisation had me worried as we got into the taxi outside.

"Alice. We're going to arrive at the same time as Jake." I informed with a sense of worry in my voice.

"Don't worry Bella. I have a plan." she grinned. She looked at the taxi driver. "Um, excuse me sir. Can we drive a little faster we're late for this wedding."

"Certainly. I'd be glad to break the law and lose my job." he said sarcastically.

Alice slumped back down in her seat and I saw her wink at me as she started to pretend to cry. I tried to stifle my laughter and I too started to fake cry. The taxi driver in the front was getting edgier and edgier. He was having a small emotional battle inside. He struggled to stop himself caring but I suddenly heard a new set of revs come from the engine. The cab accelerated along the road. I looked at the time – 12:03 as we entered Forks and the cab slowed to 30mph.

"Thank you very much sir." Alice said through fake sobs.

"My pleasure girls." he said back with a hint of guilt coming into his voice.

"Well done." I winked at Alice soundlessly.

The cab pulled up in front of the church. We had arrived. Alice and Angela – who appeared from nowhere - pulled me into the church. They took me into a different room and waited for everyone to settle and everyone else to 'walk down the aisle'.

JPOV

The car pulled up at 12:04, a minute early but still a few minutes away from Bella's arrival. I helped my Dad into his wheelchair and we went into the church. I started to walk up the aisle. I saw a few heads turn my way and then more and more. Lots more heads than I had expected. Not as small a wedding as Alice had promised, but I knew Alice. She probably wanted a few thousand more than this. I reached the end and smiled at the priest. I tucked my vows into my pocket. I probably knew them off by heart, but it was good to be sure. I saw Embry, Quil and Edward behind me. Embry winked and Quil whistled. Edward just let a small chuckle escape his lips.

I heard a change in the music. I knew what was coming. A small collection of butterflies danced in my stomach. A small wave of emotion burst through my body. I turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world take off her veil. Her hair was perfectly curled. She looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. It took me a while to realise my jaw had dropped a few feet. I was staring at her. I felt luckier than ever. I would feel lucky if something with this beauty was near me. Let alone about to declare their love for me. My eyes were transfixed. I forgot how to breath. She took that from me. She took everything from me. She was perfection on legs.

BPOV

I walked down the aisle with Billy wheeling himself along on his wheelchair. I stared Jacob in the eyes. He was in shock. His jaw had dropped. He was motionless. He looked stunned. Finally he regained himself. He gave me a cheeky smile. A smile I would recognise from anywhere. I grinned back. I finally reached the end of the aisle. I stood next to Jake. He took my hand and squeezed it gently. I squeezed back. The priest opened his mouth and words came out. I didn't care. I wasn't listening, I just stared back into his eyes. There could have been an explosion, I wouldn't have heard it. All I could hear was Jacobs steady breathing. Our hearts beating together. Forever.


	13. The Wedding part 2

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 – The Wedding (part 2)

JPOV

Her beautiful brown eyes stood out with her wearing a white dress. She was utterly stunning. We stared into each others eyes. I heard a sound in my ear. It was time for me to read my vow. I dug my hand into my pocket, glanced at the paragraph that attempted to summarise why I wanted to marry her. I loved her with all my heart, wasn't that enough? I couldn't describe my love for her in one crummy paragraph. I would need a 100,000 word essay. She meant too much to me, nevertheless, I started to read.

"Bella Swan. Let me start by saying that I will always love you. You are my sun, my stars and my moon. You brighten up my life and I will love and cherish you forever. Whether we are being chased by a murderous lunatic, or falling asleep in each others arms. I will never stop loving you, my Bella."

I saw a tear fall from her cheek. Angela passed her a piece of paper and she started to read.

"Jacob. I could go through all 6 billion people and never find anyone on this planet like you. You are my soul mate. I will never be able to express my feelings to you in words. I love you is nothing compared to what I feel about you. I can't live without you. That is why I want to be here today. To finally link us for eternity. I love you. I always have, and I always will." she finished.

The priest started up again and I listened intently this time. Not wanting to miss a thing he said.

"Jacob Black, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." I said confidently.

He turned to Bella. "Isabella Swan, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." she smiled.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." He turned to me. "You may now kiss the bride."

I literally ran into Bella. My lips smashed into hers her tongue found its way into my mouth. I sucked on it briefly before pulling away and mouthing to her, _I love you Mrs. Black._ She grinned at me and Bella launched the bouquet into the crowd. It swirled up into the air before gravity finally took over and it plunged down, straight into the hands of Edward's girlfriend, Emily. She laughed before glancing over at Edward and biting her lip.

I whispered in Edward's ear. "Good luck." He turned to me and shook my hand.

"Congrats my friend."

"Thanks." I quickly answered before searching the room for my Dad. I saw him gesturing to me with a grin on his face. I rushed over to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Well done son!" he said, patting me on the back.

"Cheers!" I thanked, before rushing off towards Bella and planting a gentle kiss on her neck. I was about to put my arm round her waist when I was tackled by two people in suits. They picked me up and carried me around the room grinning and chanting. "We've got the groom!"

"Let me go guys!" I yelled at the two men.

"Sorry Jake." Embry said.

"Don't apologise Embry, he enjoys it more than he is letting on!" Quil laughed.

"Unless you didn't notice, I am now married. I want to go speak to my wife."

"Fine" Quil sighed, and then set me back on my feet. I jogged back over towards Bella who grinned at the sight of me. She turned towards me and we embraced. She nestled her head into my shoulder.

"So, Mrs. Black. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ecstatic." she laughed.

"Are you up for wearing that dress later?"

"Depends what for."

"I was wondering whether maybe you might be in a special mood later."

"I think I might be." she winked as she walked away.

I still held her hand and I twirled her back in to me and kissed her softly on her lips before spinning her back out away from me. She walked with all the gracefulness that she could muster. I felt another wave of love wash over me. She was mine forever. I smiled at the thought. Her and her baby. A small boy or girl. My child. We were going to be a family. A beautiful family. I couldn't wait. My life was opening up. I had a trial period at a mechanic in Port Angeles, and if that went well, they might offer me a full time job. My life had opened fully. We began to leave the church and make way to the Cullen family house. It was time for the party. I jumped into the vauxhall with Bella sitting beside me. Emmett drove with Quil jumping into the passenger seat. The car stumbled off and set off toward the house. I leaned in towards Bella and kissed her. She placed her hands around me and kissed back passionately.

"I told you Emmett. You owe me $10. I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other for the journey to the party." Quil said.

Emmett groaned and pulled a note out of his pocket and placed it into Quil's outstretched hand. He kissed it and I shook my head. It suddenly reminded me of something though.

"Quil. Did you know that almost 100% of bank notes contain traces of urine, tobacco and cocaine." I laughed.

"That is bullshit Jake and you know it." Quil whined.

Bella started to join in though. "It's true Quil. You just kissed someone else's pee."

"Shut up Bella!" he moaned.

My eyes narrowed. "Never tell my wife to shut up Quil." I said coolly.

"Whatever." he grunted.

I kissed Bella's stomach and she giggled. She stroked my hair and kissed my ear. I rubbed my lips along her soft neck. She rubbed her hands along my chest.

"Will you two get a room." Emmett said comically, rolling his eyes dramatically while he said it. He was such a big man that he seemed out of place, acting like a drama queen.

"Emmett. I bet you $10, I can beat you in an arm wrestle." I challenged.

"Bring it on, Jake." he laughed. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"We'll see." I grinned foolishly.

I placed my hand around Bella's waist as we pulled up the drive towards the Cullen household. The car stopped and I helped Bella out. She placed her hand round my waist and I placed mine over her shoulder. We strolled slowly towards the house. There was a huge marquee outside the back of the house. There were a large number of seats everywhere. A collection of tables were placed around a huge table in the middle. A huge meal was prepared. I was hungry after all that marrying. I took a seat beside Bella and saw Alice busily preparing a room inside the house. It looked a lot like a – oh no – disco...

**I hope you enjoyed the wedding. The next couple of chapters will be wedding/honeymoon related.**


	14. Speeches and Arm Wrestles

Chapter 14 – Speeches and Arm Wrestles

JPOV

The food was delicious. It was roast chicken with potatoes, peas and carrots. A nice Sunday lunch. I didn't know where Bella and I were going on our honeymoon. Alice was giving nothing away. She of course immediately volunteered to be in charge of everything. She even packed our clothes so that we didn't know where we were going. Alice was always much too helpful. A brilliant friend. I ate gratefully and quickly. I didn't even realise that we were going to have dessert. I completely forgot about a wedding cake. Alice obviously didn't. I picked up a fork and spoon in readiness. Bella cut the cake. She looked very seductive at this moment in time. She licked her lips and I was struggling to keep myself 'under control'. She was incredible. I felt myself getting a bit too excited and I forced myself to calm down. I would have her to myself later.

As soon as I finished the cake and I saw people starting to settle down I tapped my fork against my glass of champagne. Bella sipped a glass of water.

"Everybody, thank you for coming to this wedding. I hope you'll agree that this has been one of the best days of your life. It has definitely been the best day of my life. I now have an announcement to make. Recently, Bella and I found out some very special news. The best news I have ever heard in my entire life." I smiled at Bella. "My darling wife Bella, is, pregnant." I announced. I looked at all of the people around me. There were some looks of shock, some of joy. I saw my fathers face. He didn't look angry. He was definitely pleased. Several people starting applauding the news. It certainly was great news.

"Thanks again for coming everyone!" I boomed over the clapping.

I watched as Embry and Quil made their way up to the microphone. They were talking intensely. I heard Quil laugh. I was dreading this. All this would be is my two best friends taking the piss out of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impending moment.

"Good evening ladles and jelly spoons." Embry started. There were a few laughs from the crowd. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

Now it was Quil's turn. "You all know the bride and groom. Unfortunately, we know the groom better. That means we have been given the job of trying to talk about him and make it sound interesting."

"And that is why, for purposes of keeping the crowd entertained." Embry explained.

"We have to lie." Quil sighed.

"Jacob Black was born on 1st of January 1912." Embry said.

"Unfortunately, his brain only gained its full power, three years ago." - Quil

"But because of alcohol abuse, those years are a blur." - Embry

"That means that by classification. He is a recovering alcoholic." - Quil

"Unfortunately, this means: he can't have any alcohol tonight." - Embry

"That means, ladies and gentlemen. That no alcohol must get anywhere near him." - Quil

I shook my head. This was going to get worse and worse. They had banned me from alcohol – what next?

"To add to this. He used to like to play in the mud as a child. At the age of 97. Don't you think he deserves the chance to be able to play in the mud again?" - Embry

"We do. That is why we have a mud bath prepared outside the front. If you at any time see Jacob not having enough fun, throw him in!" - Quil

A lot of the crowd applauded at this newly found information. I sighed again. Nobody would be getting me into a mud bath tonight, but I might have to throw Quil and Embry in though. That was a good plan. The rest of their speech dragged on. They convinced the audience that I was French, had no sense of smell and that if I touched salt, I would fart. They also had a collection of jokes which they decided to tell. I grew bored. I glanced at my watch. 16:03. I couldn't wait to get home with my wife who now rested her head on my shoulder. I yawned. Finally I heard their speech finish and now Angela stepped up.

"I have known Bella for a good few years now. To think that we're not teenagers any more. It scares me. I watched her grow up into a confident, beautiful, intelligent woman. She is brilliant. If I ever even get close to having the life that she has, I will feel very proud. She is a great example to us all and I'm sure she will make a great mum. I wish her good luck and I raise this glass for her. Bella."

"Bella." everyone said together before finishing their champagne.

Alice walked up to the microphone stylishly. She brought it to her lips. "Let's get this party STARTED!" she roared and music came booming from inside. Everyone made their way inside. Lights were flashing in every direction. Music was booming from several different hidden speakers. She had set this up brilliantly I took Bella to the dance floor and pulled her in to me. We danced slowly in the flashing lights, as romantic a life as anyone else had.

BPOV

I felt his arms move around my waist. I took one of his hands in my hand. I circled my hips and grinded myself against him. He struggled to contain his enjoyment. I felt him get excited against my leg. I looked at his face and I saw a look of pure desire in his eyes. He was finding it very difficult to wait.

"When we got home, I promise that will be the first thing we do." I whispered gently into his ear. He smiled at me.

"Sorry Bella. It's just so tempting." he moaned.

"I know. 3-1" I said and walked away to go have a chat with Alice. He stood as still as a statue until he finally followed me to have a chat with Alice and Jasper.

I sat down smoothly. I looked into Alice's golden eyes. I had to know something.

"Alice. Where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked as Jake sat down beside me. We both looked at her inquisitively.

"Do you really have to know?"

"Yes Alice we do." Jake answered.

"Fine. You are going to a small island owned by Carlisle and Esme. It was a gift to Esme. It was a birthday present for her. It is called Isle Esme. You fly from Seattle to Rio de Janeiro. And from Rio to the island. There is a beautiful villa there were you will be staying. Any other questions?"

"Nope." I said. "Thank you Alice."

Emmett walked up to the table and laid his big hands down on it. "Jasper and Jake. Come with me. Arm wrestle tournament." Emmett explained.

I looked at Jake who raised his eyebrows and nodded. He went to follow Emmett to the 'arena'. I couldn't help but follow.

JPOV

I readied myself for the challenge. I had to win. The shame of losing on my own wedding day would be embarrassing. I was first up against Edward. He placed his elbow down on the table. I did the same. Our hands locked together.

"3..2..1..GO!" Emmett commanded.

I pushed his hand down but it didn't move. He was surprisingly strong for his size. He wasn't stronger than me though. I dug deep and pushed with all my might. His hand went closer and closer to the bottom, until it finally hit.

"Jake wins." Emmett boomed.

I then watched Quil beat Jasper, Emmett beat Embry and Seth beat Sam. I was up next against Seth. I knew he was stronger than Edward. I would have to work harder to beat him.

I pushed his hand down but it wouldn't budge. He applied more pressure and I started to falter. I used all of my arm and shoulder strength to force his arm downward. He was only an inch off the ground. Finally I pushed even harder and his knuckles hit the table. I had won!

I saw Emmett against Quil. The last time I played Quil at an arm wrestle, I had lost. I wasn't feeling too confident about the final.

Emmett was strong. I heard Quil groan in pain. He was fighting very hard to keep in contention but Emmett was just too strong. I tried to cheer him on but he wasn't strong enough. He finally gave up and rubbed his forearm and winced. That wasn't promising.

I clicked my finger and positioned myself against him. I stared into his eyes. He didn't look nervous. I tensed my arm in anticipation. He grabbed my hand.

"3..2..1..GO" Edward yelled.

His strength came down on me like an anvil. He was strong. I groaned in pain. I pushed back and he lost a few centimetres before regaining himself. We were perfectly level. I knew he would tire quicker than me, so I held strong for a while. He couldn't move my arm at all. He pushed and I moved a millimetre. Not enough to make a difference. He began to get frustrated. I applied a bit of pressure against him but he countered it with a hard push. This time my arm moved significantly. I pushed harder but I couldn't move him back to the top. I was gradually getting closer and closer to losing. I groaned as I dug even deeper into my muscles. I was in pain now. I felt the burn in my arm. I managed to move him back to the centre but I kept on pushing. Momentum was helping me now. It was too late for Emmett to get me back up. He suddenly tried to hold firm and he straightened up his wrist. He was almost touching. A few of his hairs were now touching the table. I pushed down on his arm and he couldn't defend. His arm hit the table. I had won! Bella charged towards me and hugged me as all the participants gave me $10. I had won $70 for not much of a reason at all. It was brilliant. A good nights work.

Bella whispered in my ear. "Now are you ready for a real workout?" I grinned. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

**Thanks for reading! If any of you have any name suggestions please give me them. I am open for any suggestions.**


	15. Flying and Falling

**Long time since I have reviewed again. I have chosen the baby's gender. It is going to be a girl. I still can't decide on a name. I have had loads of good suggestions though, so thanks, and enjoy.**

Chapter 15 – Flying and Falling

JPOV

I walked off to the house with Bella. Hand in hand. She giggled and winked at me. I smiled back at her and walked through the open door into the house. She ran over to the stairs and turned around to face me. I rushed towards her and placed a kiss on her neck. She pulled me upstairs and I followed, grinning. The excitement filled me up from head to toe. My eyes never left Bella's.

We finally reached the top of the stairs. We got to the room in which Bella and I were given to stay the night in. I walked towards the door. Bella pulled me in another direction. My face turned to a puzzled expression.

"How about in here?" she giggled, pointing to the bathroom. I shook my head but followed anyway. She pushed me up against the wall. She put both of her hands into my hair. I felt her lips push against mine. Her tongue powered into my mouth. I would never stop kissing her. I pulled off her white dress and she took off my shirt. I felt myself get harder at the sight of her. I took in her newly exposed skin and decided I needed to see more of it.

Meanwhile....

Emily's POV

I walked towards the house, sick of the sight of _him_. I heard him running up behind me. My rage stretched even further. I turned to face the man I used to love. Who knows what excuse it would be this time. I hated him. I HATED HIM!!! Finally I turned around to face him.

"Emily, it's not what you think." Edward moaned at me.

"Oh, isn't it?" I asked. "So you were just lying naked on top of her as a little joke. Don't fuck me around Edward. You are a cheat. We are done, forever!" I yelled and stomped off upstairs. He still rushed after me. I rolled my eyes in anger. He just wouldn't give up. "Can't you take a hint?" I screamed at him.

"You still love me, you know it. I love you, not Rosalie." he pleaded. **(AN – Rosalie is a Hale in this story.) **"You know it." he repeated.

"No Edward. Not any more!" I screamed. "I never want to see you again. I hate you."

"Don't say that. Don't give up on us."

"Oh piss off Edward. You slept with someone else. I'm sure Emmett will be thrilled to hear about what happened."

"If you tell him Emily."

"What Edward what?"

"Just don't please."

"I am going to tell him. Leave me alone." I yelled and ran for the only room which I knew had a lock on it. The bathroom. I opened the door to find two people up against the wall having sex. I turned my head away muttering a quick apology to Bella and Jake. I turned to see Edward standing beside me. His eyes were fixed on Bella's naked body. He was transfixed. I watched Jacob's face turn to a look of disgust and rage.

"It's anyone but me Edward isn't it!" I screamed and I slapped him across the face. I marched off downstairs. I wouldn't announce it in front of everyone. That wouldn't be fair on Bella and Jacob. This was their night of happiness. Not my night of depression. I would never be friends with him again. I never wanted to see Edward ever again. Not after this. I heard Edward running behind me. His breathing had increased. He was scared. I turned to the door of the house as I got outside to see why he was distressed. Jacob was sprinting after him. I tried to stop him. Hold him back. Bella helped me hold him back. Jacob's face was a look of sheer hate and anger. He could've killed Edward right then.

"If you ever look at Bella like that again. You won't be able to look at anything ever again." he warned. I saw Emmett rush past. He looked sad more than anything. He walked straight up to his brother and laid his fist into Edward's face. Edward collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Blood spilled from his mouth. He pulled himself up from the ground and ran away. I watched as Rosalie followed and they both disappeared into the darkness.

"Coward." I heard Emmett mutter under his breath. Jacob pulled Bella close and kissed her forehead. I stared off into the darkness and thought about the man I used to love.

JPOV

I hugged Bella and brought her in closer to my body. She shivered. I heard Quil and Embry run up beside me. They surely knew what happened. I knew we had to go. Get away to our honeymoon destination. Isle Esme. Carlisle came up behind us. He sighed.

"Edward will have learned a valuable lesson tonight. A lesson he needed to learn. Hopefully the pain of this evening will be forgotten. We can focus on everything good about tonight." he said coolly. He was saying what we were all thinking. He was right. We had to forget about Edward. Focus on our wedding. Our future. Our life.

I felt a brown envelope be placed into my hand. I glanced at it. I recognised Alice's handwriting. _Honeymoon information and necessities. _I turned and nodded at Alice. We walked towards the car with our bags in. We would stay at our own house tonight. It would be easier there. We got into the open door. Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the ring on her finger. We smiled at each other and the car set off into the night. Jasper took the wheel. Bella fell asleep in my arms. It had been a long day. My energy had been destroyed.

The car arrived and stopped to a halt. I thanked Jasper and carried Bella inside. I laid her on the bed. I finally opened the brown envelope. Inside I found, plane tickets, car hire details, etc. Then I saw a band of money held together with an elastic band. $1000. I rolled my eyes. Bloody Alice. She couldn't take no for an answer. She was too helpful for her own good. I laid down on the bed beside Bella, and drifted into a much welcomed sleep.

**Very short chapter but I will update more often. Thanks.**


	16. Surprise

Chapter 16 – Surprise

JPOV

A beeping sound rang through the morning. I didn't realise why. The alarm clock died after about an hour of incessant beeping. I finally realised why. I flung forward, still in my suit, and leapt out of bed. I ran into the bathroom to find the shower already occupied. I didn't care. I stripped down and went under the pouring hot water. I recognised the other shower occupant as my wife. Wife. When would I ever get used to the word. I knew we still had a few hours before we had to fly out to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. I had never been outside of America. I was looking forward to it immensely.

Bella suddenly turned towards me and spoke to me. "Good morning husband. How did you sleep?"

It took me a while to realise she was talking to me. Husband. Another unfamiliar word. "Good Bells. How about you?"

"Good." she replied but I could tell something else was on her mind.

I looked at her knowingly. "It's Emily and Edward isn't it."

"Yeah." she admitted. "Why would he cheat on her? I thought that they were very close."

"I dunno Bells. I think he is a perv anyway. I saw the way he looked at you." I shuddered. "I would never ever let him touch you Bella."

"I know Jake." she laughed. "I'm not worried about that I'm just worried about Emily. I hope she holds up OK."

"I'm sure she will. Don't worry Bells."

"OK" she promised, but I could still see the worry in her eyes. Emily was a very good friend of hers. It hurt her to see her friend upset. Like how it would hurt me to see Quil or Embry upset. Hopefully Emily would stay strong.

Bella began to wash her hair but I stopped her and rubbed the shampoo into her hair instead. Her hair felt smooth under the hot water. Eventually we got out of the shower and got dried. I was eager to see what Alice had packed for us. I bet she had bought half of the stuff she put in there. I wasn't wrong.

I dug into the bag, searching for any item of clothing I could recognise. I found a shirt which looked like mine, jeans, socks and underwear. That was all of my own stuff. Alice had bought everything else. That though was more than could be said about Bella's bag. It was huge! Over twice the size of my relatively big bag. We were only away for two weeks.

BPOV

I shook my head as I searched for something familiar. Everything was branded. Some of the clothes had little notes on them. _This will make Jake fall over himself! Wear this as much as possible. Very nice, please treat it with care. I lent you this because it is a bit too big for me. _I laughed at that one. The only person I knew that I was easily bigger than. Jake was 6' 7''. A giant compared to me. I looked through yet more skimpy dresses and far too showy clothes that didn't suit me at all. I ended up replacing a lot of it with clothes that I liked and felt comfortable in. Jacob just emptied him and started again.

"Do you think she'll ever stop being so...?"

"Annoying?" he finished.

"No Jake." I laughed. "Over helpful."

"Never." he joked. "Her and Edward are very different. You wouldn't be able to tell that they were related."

I considered that thought. They were different in a lot if ways. But both very confident. "I suppose." I muttered.

After about twenty minutes of luggage fiddling we were ready to go. We were due to arrive at about 7:45 local time. Early enough for tea. Outside the US. For the first time ever. It was a big step, but I had made quite a lot of big steps recently. I was pregnant. I was married. That seemed like big decisions. I thought about the small creature inside of me. I didn't know whether I should try to find out the gender so that we could focus on good names.

"Jake. Do you want to find out the baby gender when we get back from Isle Esme?"

"Yeah." he said back, his eyes lighting up. "I've been meaning to ask you that anyway."

"Well, my first scan is a week after we get back so we could ask if we could find out then."

"Great!" he said, genuinely pleased. "Oh Bella. Alice is arriving at 10:00."

"What time is it now?" I asked, yawning.

"9:59." he answered. Just after he said it, the bell rang and I knew instantly who it was. Jacob and I both rushed downstairs. I got to the door first and I pulled the door open. I looked down at the grinning face of Alice Hale. Jake put his arm around me as the chiming started.

"How are the Blacks?" she asked, beaming.

"Great. Mrs Hale." I replied and hugged the pixie in the doorway. I showed her inside. She sat down at the kitchen table with an unusually serious look on her face.

"I have to talk to you about something." she said sternly.

"What is this about?" Jake asked as he frowned.

"It's good news actually Jake, just in bad circumstances. You're uncle's death means that you now own the deeds to his house. It is yours."

"So we have two houses?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice answered. "And if you want to sell it. It could go for about $300,000."

"What?" Jake and I both answered simultaneously. "That's incredible!" I stuttered.

"Yes and that's not the best bit." she laughed

"Not the best bit?" Jake choked. "What could be better than that?"

"Well he had more than just that house. He was a fraud. So he had a few different houses, and here is the best bit."

"Go on." I said eagerly.

"He had shares in Microsoft before it became a huge business."

"How much?" Jake asked before I had time to.

"$3 million." Alice answered and a grin spread across her face.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're mad." Jake said.

"Maybe." she chuckled.

"How many houses did he have?" Jake asked.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a collection of leaflets. One, two, three. I counted seven overall. All were big and expensive.

"One in Florida. Manhattan. Paris. Dallas. Scotland. New Zealand and Alaska. All yours. All expensive."  
"How much overall?" I asked.

"About. I dunno. $2 million. Maybe more."

"No."

"Yes." Alice answered coolly.

I shook my head. This was too much to take in. Our lives had been turned around. I was utterly shocked. It felt like a dream.

"I was willing to sell the shares, your uncle's old house and anything else you want while you were on your honeymoon." she offered, looking like a professional businesswoman. This was way too good to be true. "What do you say?"

"This is a hell of a lot to take in right now Alice." I answered.

"I know. That is why I want to help."

"Look Alice we are very glad for your help. But this is a lot to think about so please can we figure this all out once we get back from the honeymoon." Jake replied, taking a bit of authority.

"Sure." she replied.

"We don't have much time anyway Alice." I explained, gesturing to the clock.

"OK Bella." she nodded.

Jake got up and rushed upstairs to grab the bags. I winked at him and then turned back to talk to Alice about much less important things.

"When do you finally take in the new surname?" I asked Alice.

"Pretty quickly after you are married." she giggled. "It does join the two families very well though." she explained.

"Not in my case though. Most of my family are dead!" I laughed unenthusiastically.

"I still feel like a Cullen, but I feel like a Hale as well now."

"Like a Cullen-Hale."

"Yeah." she nodded.

"$5.3 million." I muttered and shook my head. "Crazy money."

"Lots of good holidays though."

"Yeah" I smiled. Money would change my life. I never thought I would have this much of it. Although, I never thought I would be chased around by someone pretending to be my father and then end up married with a kid on the way. Life is full of surprises. Some good and some bad. Oh no, I was getting very philosophical now. I laughed at myself. I glanced at the clock. Time to go to Seattle to catch the plane.

"Time to go?" Alice asked. She had clearly seen me looking anxiously at the clock.

"Yeah." I admitted and Jacob came back inside from putting the stuff in the car. He also knew that we had to go. I hugged Alice with a tear forming in my eye. She was such a good friend. I waved goodbye as the two cars left the driveway in different directions.

**Thanks for reading! A longer chapter this time. $5.3 million!...**


	17. Isle Esme

Chapter 17 – Isle Esme

BPOV

The car journey felt unusually long. It dragged on further because of the lack of conversation. We had so much to talk about but we were both so tired. Much too tired to talk. The energetic last few weeks had finally taken its toll on our minds and bodies. I slept for most of the journey, trying to forget about Emily and Edward. There was one thing though that I didn't understand. Would Edward get together with Rosalie now? I knew Jacob wouldn't know the answer but I felt an urge to ask him anyway. My eyes opened and I focused on Jake.

"Will Edward try to get back together with Emily or will he be with Rosalie?"

"I dunno. Probably neither. I can't see Emily forgiving him and getting back together with him. And I doubt Rosalie was interested in him for the long run. I think he may well be single for a while now."

"He deserves it though." I muttered under my breath. I think that Edward managed to turn a few people against him at the wedding. He was setting himself up a bad reputation as a cheat and a scumbag. Purely by one nights performance. A single event can change a lot of opinions.

I struggled to stay awake while getting checked in at the airport in Seattle. I didn't know that they did a flight from Seattle to Rio de Janeiro. I was quite pleased because I couldn't think of a closer airport that we could fly from easily. I was gutted because I didn't get a seat beside Jake. I would have a flight of utter boredom. At least I would be next to him in the small plane flying out to Isle Esme. I wondered what it would be like there. Alice didn't give us many details. She loved a good surprise.

I slept for the hole plane journey. It was much more fun doing that than trying to make small talk with a fat 40 year old in a Hawaiian shirt scoffing down crisps and a bottle of coca-cola. I slept easily despite the constant kicking of my chair by a small child. I would make sure that I stopped all of my kids doing that. It was the single most irritable thing in the world. Reasoning and common sense stopped me from asking the parent to do something.

The plane touched down on the runway with a crash. I woke instantly to see the sun crashing down on the land below. We were in Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. South America. Another continent. It seemed a long way away from the crazy life of Forks. Good. I thought to myself. The further away the better. Time for a bit of Bella time. I laughed to myself. I knew that as soon as we touched down back on American soil we would be back into the mad world. I would not take these two weeks for granted.

Our bags were transferred to the next plane. It was a very small and cosy plane. I counted ten seats. Only four were occupied. Jacob, a Brazilian man who introduced himself as the shopkeeper in the island – Juan, his wife – who sat quietly beside him – Maya, and me. It seemed that this would be a very secluded holiday. According to Juan, only a hundred people were on the island at maximum without anyone staying in the Cullen's building. We skidded down an old tarmac runway and the plane pulled to a halt. We got out and took our bags out of the miniature plane. I looked around. There were no other ways to describe it. It was incredible. Jacob looked right at place here. He grinned at me and nodded his head in anticipation. He was clearly very excited. We were given a lift in a small taxi. A few run down buildings lined the road. Apart from that it was all countryside. Beautiful. We finally pulled up outside a white building. It was in much better condition than the others. It looked like it could have been airlifted straight out of Florida.

Jacob pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It opened smoothly and Jacob's eyes opened wide. I followed eagerly inside. The rooms were very light and spacious. It was brilliant. It felt huge when you were outside or inside. Maybe that was because it was huge. A lot bigger than our place in Forks. It apparently had an interesting history. Carlisle's grandfather bought it off the Brazilian government and bought it off him. It was a present for his wife but it ended up being passed down the family. It has been named after each of the Cullen's wives. It didn't look like either of the Cullen boys would be getting married for a while though. Emmett had broken up with her because her and Edward had slept together, and Edward of course, cheated on poor Emily.

The bedroom was huge. A double bed barely took up half of the room. Wardrobes covered one of the walls. Maybe I would 'forget' some of the clothes Alice had asked me to bring. I laughed at that thought. Alice and I had much different choices of clothing. She took it much too seriously.

As soon as I had settled down in the villa, I jumped into a steaming hot bath. Jacob sorted out all the luggage and the food that Juan had brought us, free of charge. They seemed kind here. Helpful but not too nosy. I lay on my back in the garden, looking up at the stars. They seemed so simple yet impossible to understand. I walked back inside the house and walked up the stairs to the bed. Jacob was waiting for me.

"Hey Bells." he said cheerfully.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Um..you know how we have all those houses we have now."

"Yeah." I answered, wanting him to continue.

"Which ones do you want to keep?" he asked.

"Where were they again?" I asked.

"Scotland, New Zealand, Florida, Texas, Paris. I can't remember any more." he admitted.

"I don't know Jake, but I'll try to think about it."

I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt of nothing. All of my troubles had left me temporarily. When I awakened again I would not be stressed in any way. I was with Jake and that was all I cared about. I slept easily by his side.


	18. Competitive?

Chapter 18 – Competitive?

JPOV

The rays of light came in through the open window. Bella was already up, frying eggs. I stretched my arms. I felt a lot less tired after that long sleep. A fresh new day awaits us. I got up and dressed and bounded down the steps, three at a time. Bella grinned at me and handed me a plate with two eggs and a piece of toast on it.

"There is more if you want it" she said.

"Cheers." I thanked and my stomach rumbled in appreciation.

I ate quickly. Wanting to do something with my wife today was the priority. The eggs were good. Very fresh. I guessed that they came from the island. I stood up and jogged outside. I could see a lot more of the garden now that it was lighter. There were beautiful, exotic plants lining the outskirts of the garden. A large blue pool took up the back garden with four sun chairs placed around the pool. Neatly mowed grass covered the rest of the garden with a small path running through the grass to get to the pool. The sky was cloudless. A whole world away from the dismal grey skies of Forks, Washington.

I got into my trunks and dived into the warm pool. I was wrong. It wasn't warm. It was freezing! The sun hadn't had enough time to warm it up yet. It was still nice and refreshing. I started to swim a length of the pool before I saw a splash in my peripheral vision. Bella had jumped in to join me. She swam over to me smiling. She dunked my head under the water, laughing. My eyes stung as I went under. Water flooded my nose and mouth. I kicked at the water below me. I hit something hard as I came up above the surface. Bella screamed and went flying in the air. I heard a splash as I regained my vision. Bella's head popped out of the water grinning. She splashed water at my face. It took me by surprise but I managed to fling water back at Bella but she was already underwater, planning her next move to the surface.

I glanced around me and my ears listened for a sound. Eventually something popped out from behind me. I turned and splashed but it was just an empty water gun. I swam over to it only to find myself being hit with water from behind me. Bella had a matching water pistol and was firing at me. She ran out of water when I turned and she went underwater again to reload. I saw bubbles emerge above where she was. I filled up mine and got ready. Bella launched up to the surface and fired before returning under the surface moments later. I was losing badly. I would have to cheat! I swam underwater towards Bella who fired at me, forgetting that we were underwater. I snatched the water pistol from her hand and returned to the surface.

Bella tried to stay underwater for as long as she could because she knew I had two loaded water pistols ready. Finally she emerged and took in a deep breath of air before two jets of water struck her I the face. She returned underwater and I watched her swim towards me. I held the water pistols above her in the air. Instead the aimed her hands towards my crotch. She placed both hands down my trunks and began caressing my shaft. It was such intense pleasure that I forgot all about the water pistols that instantly fell out of my hands. Bella smiled and her hands left me immediately. I was immobilised.

BPOV

It worked! I knew Jacob couldn't handle it. I swam outstretched to the top of the water. I grabbed both pistols and fired straight at Jacob's confused face. He turned to me and swam towards me. I knew what was going to happen next. I swam away screaming. Jake was underwater. I looked down into the depths of the pool. I couldn't see him. I felt something nudge my foot. I swivelled round immediately to see Jacob grinning at me as his face returned underwater. He began to do his work. He pulled down my bikini and rubbed my opening gently. I felt my grip on the pistols loosen. I tried to focus on keeping them in my hand. I couldn't, it was too hard to just ignore what Jake was doing. I needed more of him. I felt greedy. I dropped the pistols and dunked my head under the waters surface. I started to pull on Jacob's trunks. They wouldn't budge. I felt strong arms lift me up to the fresh air.

"3-2." he laughed cheekily.

"Please Jake." I moaned like a small child.

He simply winked and got out of the pool to dry off. I followed and growled at him as I went past. He chuckled to himself. Well done Jake, you tempted me, but it was time for revenge. I turned back to face him. I approached him from behind. I slid one arm around his waist, and rubbed his perfect, muscular chest. He ignored and I growled again. I had to do more. Like I did before. Like I did before, I realised.

"Oh, Jake, it's 4-2."

"What? How?" he moaned.

"Remember in the pool when I."

"Ah." he remembered and accepted. "Fine. 4-2 it is then."

Good. I thought to myself. He would have to make the next move. I knew it would come soon. I walked upstairs back to the room and I put on a dress and shoes and made my way back outside.

"I'm just going to the shop." I announced.

"OK. Can I come?" he asked.

"If you want." I nodded.

He rushed upstairs to our room. I waited outside.

JPOV

I had found out a way to get her back. I couldn't concede any more points until tonight though. That was a task that I'm sure Bella would make very difficult. I leapt down the steps. I had put on a light blue shirt and shorts. I planted a kiss on Bella's cheek. She smiled back and clasped my hind in hers. We walked down the pavement slowly. We looked like a married couple now. After all we had been through, we had got much closer together. We reached the shop. Juan greeted us with a big smile. We walked in. The shop was quite small but it had decent food so it was worth going there. There was local fruit and vegetables. Local meat. Local bread. Local milk. Canned goods and other drinks were taken over by ship or plane. We ended up getting a good selection of food and drink, that would last us about half a week.

We got home just ten minutes after we had left. The shop was barely any distance away from the house. We unpacked the food and Bella prepared some salad for lunch. As usual, I was starving. We sat down, barely talking as the delicious food was crammed down our hungry throats.

"It's good." I mumbled.

"Thanks." Bella muttered.

The rest of the day went very quickly. We sunbathed with a glass of champagne each. It was very relaxing. I felt sweaty and clammy so I went up to take a shower, without telling.

"Time for revenge!" I muttered to myself silently.


	19. None Like it Hot

Chapter 19 – None Like it Hot

JPOV

I winced slightly as the hot water descended onto my fragile naked party. Now the waiting began. I didn't think it would be long. I expected to wait another five minutes before Bella finally tried to extend her lead. I had to be winning by the end of the week, but she was too darn hot. I had to admit I struggled. In the pool, I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't resist her. About four minutes before I got in the shower I heard the door open. I smiled to myself and turned around to face her. She was standing stark naked in the middle of the room. My jaw dropped. She turned away from me and bent over to pick up a towel she 'dropped'. I was staring, almost drooling before her. She turned to me and smiled, mouthing the words. _Five, two._ She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. I knelt down in the shower, my head in my hands. I shook my head. She was too good. I heard the door handle turn and in came Bella who started circling her hips in front of me. She licked her lips at me, and then winked at me. I turned off the shower and opened the door. She saw the intent look in my eyes and she knew that she had won.

"6-2" she nodded.

I walked outside of the room grabbing a towel on my way. I heard Bella jump into the shower. She started singing _'Walking on Sunshine'. _I dried off and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to the sound of sirens and the feeling of intense heat. I put a hand to my sweaty head. I looked outside to see something tickling the outside window. Water hit it and it started to die down. I coughed painfully and looked around the room. Bella was lying beside me undisturbed. I pulled her up into my arms. I ran with her down the stairs outside the building. I looked and saw a raging fire making its way from house to house. It was uncontrollable. We must have been the lucky ones. I placed Bella on the grass and saw Juan staring distraught at his home village on fire. His shop was thankfully on the other side of the street.

"Forest fire." Juan explained to me. "Because of the hot." I saw a tear well up in his eye. I saw ambulances piled up. I wondered how many people had died. I heard Juan cursing breathlessly in Portuguese. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt my throat lose yet more moisture. I tried to find saliva but none would come. The fire was being kept off the house we were staying in reasonably well. It would probably survive. I saw two paramedics carrying a scorched looking body, covered in soot. The person was screaming in pain. I didn't want to watch this. I walked over to Bella's pale body. I shook her gently and she woke, taking in her surroundings with some confusion. She then saw the hot flames pushing against the edge of the house. She gasped.

"It's OK Bella." I reassured her. "You'll be fine." She got up and thought about those who had surely died. Tears welled up into her eyes and she sobbed for the people that had lost their lives. I glanced at Juan while I comforted Bella.

"How many?" I asked.

He shrugged. "By the amount of houses, I would say about 20."

I shook my head. About one fifth of the population of the island. 20%. It didn't sound any better, whichever way you put it. Too many had lost their life and that was all I cared about. I glanced at the blackened wall of the Cullen's house. We were close. Again, death had passed us by. So very close. I remembered the time that I died. Or nearly died. It felt cold. This time the death would have been much much hotter.

I went inside to the house and emerged with three glasses of water. I handed one to Juan, Bella and I. I drank gratefully. My throat lived again. The aching dryness was now diminished. A fireman came across to Juan. They exchanged words in fluent Portuguese. I didn't understand what it was until I saw Juan's reaction. He cried painfully. His glass smashed on the floor. He threw his fists on the floor, demanding an explanation from above. His wife must have been claimed by the dreaded flames. I rushed over to comfort him but he pushed me away. He reached a hand into his sock ad pulled out what looked like a. NO. NO NO NO.

"NO" I yelled at him. "DON'T DO IT!" He didn't listen and the bullet fought through into his brain. Blood poured everywhere and I turned to see Bella's eyes, wide with fear and shock. The man now lay dead with a sad look on his face and blood pouring everywhere. Bella turned and wretched. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. Two paramedics came over and checked the pulse of the man. He was dead. Not that it came as much of a surprise as the man's brains were spilled on the ground beside his body. I walked over and sat next to Bella. She cried on my shoulder as the fire was finally put out as another soul left this world.

APOV

I yawned, despite not being at all tired. I sat down beside Emmett on the sofa and hugged him. I flicked on the TV and put on CNN. I glanced at the top story.

_22 die in horrific fire on Brazilian island._

It didn't hit me immediately that the honeymooners were on that island, until the news lady started speaking.

"On the island of Isle Esme, twenty two people were killed in the horrific forest fire, believed to be caused by heat waves." she said in a monotone.

My eyes widened in shock. 22 people. There were 103 on the island at the moment. Bella or Jacob could be dead. My eyes watered immediately in response.

"Emmett. That's them." I moaned. "Our little villa as well."

"Are they OK?" he asked immediately.

"I dunno!" I stuttered between sobs as I tried to type Bella's number into the phone. My shaking hands held it and tears dripped down onto it. I checked it was the right number and rang.

"Come on Bella answer! Answer!" I pleaded. Thankfully I heard Bella's voice.

"Hey. Sorry but I can't get to the phone at the moment so please leave your name and number after the beep. Thanks." Bella's voice beamed and I heard a beep come from the same place. My breathing increased. I couldn't face the prospect of her being dead.

"Bella. It's me Alice. Um..call me as soon as you get this. We heard about the fire. Please call us." I said to the phone in a shaky voice before hanging up. I tried Jake's number. Nothing. No answer. After all they had been through, they couldn't be dead. Could they? Had the fire killed them. Emmett hugged me and tried to reassure me, but my tears kept on flowing. I couldn't help but worry.

**Please review to tell me what you think. I have not had many reviews for AGES, so please, please, show me your support and encouragement for me to carry on writing. Thanks again!**

**Yours truly – Mentalist 789.**


	20. Alice's Worries

Chapter 20 – Alice's Worries

I paced around the room. My head was ablaze. I tried three times on both Bella and Jacob's phones, without success. Jasper finally came into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Alice?" he asked me.

"Look at the news!" I demanded.

"What? Builders strike ends." he shrugged.

"No. The top story Jazz." I moaned at him.

His eyes widened slowly and his lips mouthed the word. _Bella._ The tears came from his eyes.

He turned to face me. "Are they dead?"

"I dunno Jazz." I whispered. "Let's hope they survived."

At that moment I heard the front door open. In came a drenched, tired looking, Edward. His eyes were bloodshot. Stubble was growing on his face. Emmett got up and stormed over to the door. Edward backed away into the rain. Jasper tried to hold Emmett off but he was too strong for him. Emmett pushed Jasper away and chased after Edward who had already started to run into the forest.

Edward's POV

I ran quickly through the forest. My jeans grew soggy at the bottom. I heard Emmett chase after me and my pace quickened. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I sped up. I was tired from lack of food, and lack of sleep. Emmett was catching me up. I kept running and I began to tire. I tripped over an old tree root and went soaring into the air. I landed on the ground and rolled over onto my back, wincing. Emmett had slowed to a jog. He got to me and leaned over me. A look of anger stretched across his face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He saw this and laughed.

"Coward!" he muttered.

I felt a big hand take hold of me.

"Can you walk? Or am I going to have to drag you back to the house?"

"I'll walk." I stuttered.

"You picked a good timing moron. Did you know that Jake and Bella are dead?"

"No." I stumbled.

"Do you care? Huh?" he asked shaking me.

"Of course..." I pleaded.

"Spare me the bullshit Ed. Let's go." he growled.

He dragged me to my feet and I walked slowly towards the house. Emmett walked behind me. Making sure I didn't try to run for it. I saw the house begin to come into view. We walked up to it and Emmett threw me onto the seat. He smacked me across the face.

"So why did you sleep with my girlfriend brother?" he asked viciously.

"Please Emmett do not interrogate your brother." said a calm smooth voice. Carlisle saw me and walked over to me. He crouched down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have done something you now regret. Haven't you Edward?"

I nodded in reply. "Do you know about the fire which may have claimed the life of Bella and Jacob, in our house in Isle Esme?"

I nodded again. "Then everyone here knows that there are more important things to do than having a fight between the entire family."

A couple of people sighed and nodded where as Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Esme gave him a look as if to say. _Not now._ He closed his mouth again and Carlisle began speaking again. He turned to look at Alice.

"I called Juan but a fireman answered and apparently, regrettably he committed suicide. His wife was taken by the flames while on a walk. I asked him about Bella and Jake but he didn't know anyone on the island as he was called up from the mainland." He turned to everyone. "I want everyone here to try to find out whether they have survived the fire. I am going to fly out there with Alice and Esme to see the damage that has most likely happened on our house. Let's go."

APOV

I needed to speak to Carlisle. There was something he hadn't told me. I walked up to him and he smiled at me.

"Dad."  
"Yes Alice."

"You haven't told us everything. Have you?"

He sighed. "Alice, why would I keep something about this incident from you?"

"To spare my feelings." I answered confidently.

He attempted to change the subject. "We are going in a helicopter so that we don't have to waste any time in arranging flights in an airport. We will return here tomorrow."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Fine." he finally accepted. "But you must promise not to tell the others."

"OK OK fine. Now tell me."

"The fire definitely affected our villa. It was at 7:00am local time, so they would have almost definitely been asleep. Also, some bodies have yet to be recovered." he sighed. "There is not much chance that they are alive."

"You think that they are dead." I accused and his eyes fell to the floor. "You can't give up. Not yet. Not until there is solid proof."

"Let's just go. The helicopter will arrive here in ten minutes. Pack a bag. Get ready." he ordered. I turned away from him and saw Emmett throw fist after fist into Edward's now bleeding face.

"Emmett!" I screamed. He turned to me. Tears were trickling down his cheeks. Edward took this opportunity to hit Emmett back and escape. Jasper stood in the doorway and blocked the route. Emmett held his nose but stumbled towards Edward again. Fists clenched. I rushed over and held him back. He looked down at me.

"What would you do Alice?" he pleaded. "What would you do if the same thing happened to you? I loved her. He ruined everything." he said gesturing to Edward.

"There is good in him, Emmett. You may hate him now, but he is our brother. Let him be for a bit. Let him recover." I pleaded to him. His shoulders dropped and his big fists unclenched. He sat down on the chair and wiped blood from his nose. A mixture of blood and tears fell from his face. I rushed upstairs and thrust a couple of things into a bag. I rushed downstairs to see my parents waiting. I heard the helicopter land outside.

"Let's go." he gestured. I walked outside and jumped into the back of the helicopter. Esme sat in the middle and Carlisle on the other side. He did the thumbs up sign to the pilot and we flew up into the air.

**I had a dream. A dream to write a magnificent story for Fanfiction. A story to be presented to the public. A few weeks, 20 hard worked chapters and a measly 14 reviews later. The dream is beginning to fade. Major encouragement is needed to keep this story alive. Please, review.**


	21. Rubble

Chapter 21 – Rubble

APOV

I stared out the window. Sorrow almost took control of me. Grief was all around me. Through the window I saw the devastation that had taken its toll on the island. It was ruined. So much was destroyed. Over half of the island had been reduced to ashes. Thankfully the harbour and airport had gotten through unscathed. We began dropping height. I watched as the people on the ground grew less and less insignificant. Details began to sink into my vision. I saw trees, houses, people. Life was still here, even if it some had been taken away. I felt the helicopter land smoothly onto the ground. I got out and the helicopter was whisked away into a more out of the way place. A plane took off just seconds after we had been cleared off. It set off in the direction of the Brazilian mainland. The sun smashed down against me. A trickle of sweat fell off my brow. My gel was melting in the heat. Disaster.

We took a taxi to where our house was. I gasped in horror at the sight of it but in the end it didn't seem too bad. One side was very burnt but that was in the direction the fire was coming from. The other exterior walls seemed OK. I forced myself to remember that the side of the wall that got burnt was the same side that Bella and Jake would have been sleeping beside. I could picture flames surrounding them in my head. I tried to block it out.

It seemed that our house was the last one to be hit by the fire. We were the lucky ones. I stared down the road to see over houses, reduced to ash and rubble. Everyone that survived was helping to clean up. It would have been chaos earlier. Putting out the fire. Getting the injured/dead to the extremely small hospital. I stopped putting pictures in my head. It would only make things worse.

For about an hour we helped clear up the rubble, and look through the house for Bella and Jake. There was no sign of them whatsoever. We eventually gave up and went to the hotel where we would stay the night before returning home.

I walked into the hotel in a foul mood. I felt Carlisle had given up much too easily. We had barely looked for them. I stomped up to the rooms in which we were staying. I slumped on the bed in my room while Carlisle and Esme settled down in a double bed room. I walked through into their room in a fit of rage. It had bubbled up inside of me and I had to say something. Bella and Jacob deserved this.

"How can you give up this easily?" I demanded towards Carlisle. My eyebrows flew out the top of my head and Carlisle looked like he shrunk about six inches.

"Alice." he started.

"How?"

"They are not here Alice, they are dead. Accept it."

"NO. They are NOT dead. Would you give up this easily if I had been lost in a fire?"

"That's different Alice." he said but I interrupted him again.

"No it is not." I yelled. "Bella is a sister to me, and Jake a brother."

Carlisle sighed impatiently. "Face the facts Alice. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is!" I pleaded. "You saw that the house was barely on fire. There was barely any damage on our house whatsoever."

"Then explain why they weren't there." Carlisle demanded.

"Both of you stop!" Esme cried suddenly.

I sneered at my father and walked back into my room. He didn't care whether they were dead or alive. I slammed the door behind me and slumped down on my bed. I fell asleep instantly despite the change of time zone. I needed to wake up early and try to find Bella and Jake. I would never give up on them. They would never give up on me.

Earlier that day...

JPOV

I sat on the small plane, preparing my mind for the long journey back home. I didn't want to leave early but it would be good to get back and let everyone know that we had survived the fire. Bella briefly squeezed my hand. I grabbed my iPod and settled down to watch a film.

The journey passed quickly enough. Bella dozed off before we took off. I watched as a helicopter was moved so that we could take off for Rio de Janeiro. Everything seemed a little blurry. I felt as if the tiredness had come back into my life. I felt sure that if we had spent the whole planned two weeks in Isle Esme, I would feel a lot better. Fortune had not favoured us again, apart from keeping us alive.

The plane wheels hit the ground forcefully. I woke with a start, not realising I had fallen asleep. I stood up immediately but my legs instantly buckled beneath me. Jet lag washed over me like a virus. I tried standing again and this time my legs kept me upright. The instant I left the plane, hot air drenched me head to toe in sweat.

I exhaled loudly and felt the need for water. I saw the temperature in the airport. 35 degrees Celsius. Hot hot hot. The connecting flight would take us to Seattle. Back to the cold and the rainy. I didn't miss it.

The plane flight felt slower than ever as my iPod ran out of battery. I cursed silently. Bella again had no trouble falling asleep. I stroked her smooth, soft hair and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Maybe she realised what was happening and maybe she didn't. I stared at the unfamiliar ring on her fourth finger. A ring that symbolised marriage. I grinned at the thought. Married to me!

Again I was woken by the same crash of wheels on the tarmac runway. I yawned and clicked my neck. Bella smiled lovingly at me,

"Home, sweet home." she smiled and I sighed as dramatically as I could. She laughed at me. This time when I got off the plane I was not greeted by the warm sun. Cold water droplets landed on me repeatedly. I shivered in the cold and I pulled a warm jumper over my body where goosebumps were forming. The airport reminded me of being in jail. No unauthorised access. I tried to get rid of my falsely accused prison sentence memory. It was not a happy one.

Thankfully we eventually left the walls of the airport and got into a little VW golf, that had replaced the Chevy truck. It ran well, but I always wanted to get something more exciting and faster. Not that money was an issue any more. I chuckled at my little joke. Then I thought of the large sum of cash that was ours.

It felt good to get my hands on the steering wheel. The conversation in the car was energetic and light hearted but we were both starving after all the travelling. A while later, we pulled up into a familiar town. Forks. It felt good to be back. The rain had subsided a little. We hauled all of our bags inside. We had had plenty of time to pack before we left to get back. We couldn't have stayed in Isle Esme because despite the house being the least damaged out of all of the houses affected by the fire, ours was the best, yet a whole wall was ruined so it was impossible to stay there.

"I'll ring Dad, Quil, Embry and the Cullens. Can you whip up some eggs or something Bells?"

"Of course." Bella agreed.

"Hows the little thing in your womb?"

"Great!" she grinned.

I dialled my Dad's number and he answered quickly.

"Hello." he said

"Hey we're back!" I beamed.

"Why?" he asked.

"There was a fire on the island and the house we were staying at got damaged."

"Oh, shame. At least you're back though."

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got loads more people to call, and I am knackered, so I'll see you soon."

"OK bye."

I hung up and dialled the Cullen's number.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Hey it's Jake." I announced. I heard a gasp at the other end.

"Are you alive?" he asked.

"No I'm lying, buried a under a tonne of grass, and I'm dead." I laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. I gotta go!" he said and the phone stopped dead.

I furrowed my brow and turned to Bella. "Emmett thought we were dead."

"That's weird." she laughed.

"Yeah." I muttered and dialled in a third number.

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I needed the encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.**

**Mentalist 789.**


	22. Big News

Chapter 22 – Big News

APOV

I woke to the sound of my ring tone. I had not been asleep long and it was still dark. I slid my phone up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said casually.

"Alice." It was Emmett. There was a hint of desperation and eagerness to his voice.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently as a yawn escaped from my lips.

"They're alive." Emmett beamed. It took me a while to realise what he had just said.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he said but I just couldn't believe it.

"Jacob just called to say they had got back safely from Isle Esme. They didn't even realise we were worried about them."

I gasped. They were alive! Fantastic! "They must have just gone home after the fire. They couldn't stay there any more, could they." I concluded. A warm, calm feeling spread through me. **(AN – like the feeling you get when someone reviews.) **My whole body relaxed. "I'm going to tell Mum and Dad." I said.

"OK. I'll see you when you get back."

"OK. Bye Emmett. Thanks for calling." I said and hung up. I pretty much flew into my Mum and Dad's room. They were fast asleep. I cleared my throat loudly. Esme was a lighter sleeper and she woke instantly. It had no effect on Carlisle.

"Alice. What is it?" Esme mumbled.

"They are alive!" I said slowly and happily.

"Brilliant." she grinned. She relaxed. "Who told you?"

"Emmett." I answered.

"Great." she nudged Carlisle. He awoke and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked.

"To tell you the great news." I answered.

"What great news?" he asked grumpily.

"They survived." Esme laughed. "Bella and Jake are OK!"

"That is phenomenal." he said laughing. "Can I sleep now?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah sure. I just wanted to tell you both." I beamed and walked back into my own room.

What a relief. I could barely believe it. We had come here and they had left at the same time. That plane must have been them. I should have had a closer look. We had got so close to catching them. At least now they were safe. I fell into a relaxing and peaceful sleep.

The next morning...

JPOV

I woke up to what should have been hot, sunny, South America. Instead, the rain smashed against my window with more force than should have been possible. I heard frying in the kitchen and I smelled sausages and bacon. If I hadn't smelt it I would have stayed in bed for several more hours. Bella must have realised this and forged a cunning plan.

I rushed downstairs in jeans and nothing else. Bella grinned at me.

"Did my plan work?" she asked even though he knew the answer.

I nodded hungrily and my eyed darted to the plate of, sausages, eggs, and bacon in her hand. She laughed at me. I reached for it but she pulled it away.

"Patience Jake." she teased.

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. She laid the table in readiness. She then brought the only plate I would be interested in for the next two minutes down onto the table. I reached my fork towards the plate. Bella reacted instinctively. She pulled the plate away.

"Ladies first." she grinned. She laughed as I made high pitched whining noises. "What should I have? What should I have?" she asked herself. I closed my eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. My stomach rumbled impatiently. "Jake what do you think I should have?" she asked me, clearly enjoying my suffering. She twiddled her fork between her fingers. She finally took a piece of bacon and placed it n her plate. She then took a sausage and an egg and put the plate in the fridge. I furrowed my brows and stared at her as she tucked in to her food. "Mmm delicious!" she nodded.

I stood up and made my way to the fridge. She leapt up and grabbed the plate out of the fridge, before I could reach it. "Would you like me to help you to some food?"

"That would be nice." I nodded.

She cut a sausage in half and placed it on my plate. She chose a tiny piece of bacon and placed it on my plate. "You don't like eggs, do you?"

I breathed in and out quickly. A laugh coming into my last breath. Bella finally gave up and passed me the plate. I took two eggs, two bits of bacon, and three sausages and tucked in.

"Cheers Bells." I thanked after one mouth watering mouthful of food.

"Pleasure." she replied.

I ate almost greedily. I was starving. I heard a knock on the front door and I stood up to get it. Bella finished her last mouthful and put her stuff in the dishwasher. She whispered in my ear. "I'll get it."

She rushed over to the door. She opened it to see a smiling Emmett. "Hi Emmett. How are you?" she asked me and opened the door. Welcoming him in. He walked in slowly.

"Sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to see that you two are both OK, with my own eyes." he explained.

"Why did you think that we were dead?" I asked from the table.

"Did you not see the news?" he asked. I finished my food and flicked on the TV. "CNN." he advised.

I changed it to see CNN. Many different news stories flashed on until the story changed to a picture of a familiar island. Houses were burnt to the ground. Trees were dead. It looked almost as bad as when we were there.

"We now go to the story of the terrible forest fire that almost destroyed all life, on a peaceful little island called Isle Esme. The death toll is now known to be 38. Only 102 people were on the island at the time. The hospital was destroyed, the police station, 11 houses. It was a destruction that the island had never thought possible. The cause of the fire is claimed to be result of a heatwave on that morning at about 6:00am local time. The heatwave was believed to be at about 30 degrees Celsius. Incredible heat for the early morning. Could this be an early sign of global warming? We go live to the island for more." the news lady said in a bored voice.

I switched the TV off. 38 people. It was a guess at about 20 maximum at the start. I thought that we were told that the small hospital survived as well. Maybe there was a repercussion of the fire after we had left.

"This is bigger than we thought." I mumbled.

"Yes. Do you now see why we were worried?" Emmett asked.

"You should have tried calling us." Bella said.

"We did, but apparently the communications were bad around that area. I had to try Alice three times to get a hold of her."

"Alice is in Isle Esme?" I gasped.

"Yeah with Esme and Carlisle." Emmett nodded. "I'd better be going. Can't leave Edward on his own in the house. He'll try to run off again."

"Edward's back?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Back with Emily as well." Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Why is she back with that scum bag?" I asked viciously.

"I dunno Jake. I dunno why she has forgiven him. I could never ever forgive Rosalie for what she did to me." Emmett announced. "Anyway, bye."

"Bye." Bella and I said simultaneously. I looked at her in disbelief.

"We missed a lot!" Bella laughed.

"Yeah loads." I agreed.

"I'm going to go find Emily and talk some sense into her."

"OK. See you later."

"Bye." she smiled and walked out of the door.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I put on the contacts and called the first name I saw. Alice.

"Hello?" chimed a familiar voice.

"Hi Alice."

"Oh, hey Jake." she sounded pleased to hear from me.

"I heard you were in Isle Esme. Was that you in the helicopter?" I asked.

"Yeah it was." she laughed. "We're actually leaving in about an hour."

"Cool. Oh and if you wanted to know, Edward and Emily are going back out again." I grumbled. I heard her sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Why?" she sighed again.

"Dunno. Anyway, I'll see you when we get back."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Alice."

I hung up and threw on a shirt, locked the door and started to jog.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I have before been accused of not thanking people personally enough. So I thank What About Jacob, Robismine98, and Kittensinlilwhiteboots, for their kind, helpful reviews. Ciao. (Italian for bye)**


	23. Desperation

**Hey! The chapter may be short this time but, it is late in the UK and I need sleep! Anyway, enjoy the read!**

Chapter 23 – Desperation

BPOV

My hands gripped the wheel tightly. I didn't know whether Emily would be at her parents house or at the Cullen house. I thought that she would most probably be at the Cullen household so I went there first. I arrived and pulled the handbrake on and set off towards the big, modern house. I pushed through the door, forgetting to knock. I saw Emily lying beside Edward in the sofa, eating popcorn while watching a film. My mouth opened in shock. Emily turned and smiled at me. I tried to forge a smile back but I struggled. Bruises were appearing on Edward's face. He looked a mess.

"Um, Emily. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked with rage filtering through my voice.

"Sure." she smiled and got up, placing a kiss on Edward's forehead. She walked over to me and I literally dragged her into the bathroom. I locked the door behind us and tuned to see Emily standing there confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"I mean, Emily. Getting back with that scum bag who cheated on you." she sighed impatiently. "You're all over each other, like how he was all over Rosalie."

"Hey! Bella, this is my choice! Get your nosy face out of it!" she barked aggressively.

"Emily! Can't you see what you are doing? He cheated on you and he got away with it. He has learnt nothing!" I yelled back.

"I can see perfectly. Edward was drunk and he accidentally slept with Rose. Big deal." she dismissed.

"Big deal? BIG DEAL! He cheated on you and you don't even care?"

"He was drunk."

"So what. He had sex with someone else. His brother, his own brother's girlfriend. Do you care?"

"Yes, of course I care!" she wailed.

"Well show yourself some dignity. Dump that scum bag leech. He doesn't deserve you." I ordered.

I saw Emily hesitate. She then slammed her fists on the door, and burst into tears. Water flooded out of her eyes. I tried to comfort her but she shook me off.

"I love him Bella!" she moaned at me. "I want to hate him but I can't. I love him too much."

I tried not to roll my eyes at her. She was being utterly pathetic. How could she throw away all of her dignity and instantly forgive the man that cheated on her. It disgusted me. He disgusted me. The leech of a man was lying there, having cheated on Emily and ended not just that relationship, but Emmett and Rosalie as well. That is pure selfishness. Rosalie was so ashamed of what she did that she still had not returned to Forks. Maybe she never would. I didn't care. She was just as bad as Edward as far as I was concerned.

Emily's tears finally subsided and she returned to being a normal human being, rather than a depressed mess. Her mascara ran down her cheeks where the tears had been. She wiped the rest of her make up off and sat down on a chair.

"What am I supposed to do then Bella?" Emily asked me, clearly still upset. "About the man I love."

"The man who betrayed you." I added automatically.

"Yeah, well what do I do?" she asked again, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Well you dump that leech for a start." I advised. She nodded and sniffed. "And then, tonight I am going to take you out clubbing in Port Angeles." I added. I knew that ii would have to take Alice – if she was back - as well. It would balance out the happiness and unhappiness.

"OK." Emily muttered.

"Well then. I want you to go back out there and show that slime ball what you really think of him." I commanded. "Go, go."

She walked slowly and stiffly. She barely made two steps before she burst back into tears again. She collapsed to the ground and sniffed.

"I can't do it." she moaned. "I can't."

"Yes you can! Be strong. I know you can do it!" I urged.

"OK." she muttered. She stood up, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked through the bathroom door to meet her destiny.

I waited behind in the bathroom for a couple of moments before stepping out behind her. She stood still, frozen to the spot. She couldn't do it. All of a sudden though, she marched forward and snarled at Edward. He furrowed his brow, confused by the turn of events.

"I hate you Edward Cullen. I am breaking up with you." she chanted as if from memory.

"What, why?" he asked.

I stepped forward, wanting to help Emily out. "Because, you leech, if you didn't forget, you cheated on Emily. You betrayed her. The only person who will ever go out with you now, in their right mind is Rosalie." I watched as Edward seemed pleased by the last sentence. He managed to maintain a straight face.

"You sicken me!" Emily roared. "Get out!"

"This is my home."

"Not any more!" Emmett boomed as he charged downstairs. "You have already outstretched your stay here."

"But this is our family's house." Edward pleaded.

"You are not my family!" Emmett yelled. "Get out or be forced out." Jasper placed a reassuring hand on Emmett's shoulder. Ready to restrain him. Emmett glared at Edward who now stood, under attack again, by everyone.

"I think you should go Edward." Jasper advised.

"Yeah, I kind of realised that." Edward sighed. He walked out of the open door and blasted up, not his Aston Martin or his Volvo. But the low sound of Emmett's Jeep.

"NO. No no no no no no no." Emmett repeated and rushed outside to see his car drive away in a cloud of dust.

He charged towards the garage anyway. "NO Emmett NO!" Jasper yelled. We all rushed out to the garage. Emmett held a sledgehammer in his hand. It was raised above Edward's Aston Martin.

"Please Emmett. By all means destroy the Volvo, but the Aston, hell no. Emmett swayed over to the next car and slammed the hammed into it with all of his strength. The windscreen shattered instantly and glass poured out onto the seat. He brought the hammer down again and the bonnet was dented easily. He then brought it down a third time onto the roof, which collapsed under the force of the hammer. He smashed it several more times, even once onto the engine under the bonnet. The car looked like a wrecked piece of machinery. It was! Emmett laid the hammer down on the floor exhaling loudly.

"I've always hated that car!" Jasper grinned.

Emmett laughed. We all walked back in and settled down to watch a film. I knew I had to get back home. The little thing inside me was hungry.

I got back into my car. I had come here to split up two people. I had succeeded and had also watched Edward's car being wrecked. It was a very good thing to watch. I got back 10 minutes later. Jacob was sitting down at the kitchen table, topless as usual. I stared at his magnificent sculptured chest. It was a body that all men would kill for; and it was mine!

**Thanks again for reading. I was thinking about possibly writing the Edward/Rosalie scene at the wedding. Review to let me know whether you want that to happen.**

**Mentalist 789**


	24. Mistake

**As promised, this is the part where Edward cheats on Emily with Rosalie. I will resume the proper storyline next chapter. Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 24 – Mistake

EPOV

Her eyes danced towards mine lovingly. She looked beautiful in the dark light. She shone out, but there was something about her that I couldn't quite figure out. She was utterly perfect for me, we both loved each other. I would do anything for her and I would place a bet that she would do the same for me. Nevertheless, I still wasn't sure. I wanted to love her but I would never be able to love her in that way. My eyes diverted away from hers cowardly. I could never make her truly happy. I was going to break up with her. It would hurt me to do it but she didn't deserve tp be messed around like this.

I sighed inside myself and found myself staring at someone else. Her long blonde hair fell gracefully by her sides. She could have easily passed for a model. I had never looked at her this way before and there was a reason why. She was with Emmett, but now I stared at her, wishing she were mine. I wanted her. I needed to feel her soft beautiful skin against mine.

I snapped myself out of it. What was I doing? She was with someone. My own brother! Her eyes darted over to mine. Our eyes locked with each other. She stared back at me. I knew she was thinking about me. Did she want me back? My mind was confused at the prospect. Her eyes never left my gaze. Lust ravaged through my entire body. I wanted her. Like a drug addict wanting their next fix. She was necessary. Needed. I didn't even know what I was doing. My head gestured for her to go into the woods with me. She nodded. She turned and spoke to Emmett. He rushed off quickly. She left without anyone watching her besides me. I left for the woods a few moments after she had. It was too dark to see where we were. I got into the woods. Trees were all around me and I couldn't see Rosalie anywhere. Suddenly I felt hot lips crush against my own. They were fierce but loving. Her tongue wrestled its way into my mouth. I ground her up against me and she let out a muffled groan from her lips. She pulled away and lay down on the ground. She winked at me and gestured for me to get down with her. I followed instantly, not needing to be told twice.

This is bad. I told myself repeatedly. Wrong. A bad mistake. I would regret it later, but right now I couldn't care less. I pressed my lips against hers again and she slid one hand down my boxers. I groaned in pleasure. I felt my arousal increase at Rosalie's touch. I gasped as she rubbed me up and down.

"Ooh. You're big!" she grinned and proceeded to pull down my trousers and underwear. She smiled when my bottom half was off and she threw off my shirt quickly, not wasting the short amount of time that we had left. I pulled her skirt clean off and revealed a red thong. I pulled off her top and saw a matching bra. I sucked through the material onto her breast. Her back arched in pleasure. I sucked harder and her nipples perked up even more. I undid the clip with my other hand and her bra slid off easily. She rubbed my chest, marking out my six pack. She kissed her hand and pressed it to my lips. I kissed her hand and then made my way down her stomach to her panties. I felt her through the material. She bit her lip to stop herself screaming. She was already very wet. I grinned and pulled the red thong down and off her ankles. She smelled incredible and I bet she tasted even better. I took my hand and shoved two fingers into her. She couldn't stop her scream this time. She moaned loudly and I pressed a finger to her lips. I pulled myself up to her and positioned myself at her entrance. She nodded eagerly. I shoved myself into her. Inch by inch. She panted and closed her eyes. She looked utterly stunning and I stared into her eyes as I pushed into her. My full length went in so I started sending myself back and forth. She panted even more.

"Harder Edward. I need you!" She grinned. I pumped myself in harder and faster. I felt her tighten around me. "I want you to come inside me now!" she ordered.

I began to reach my climax until suddenly both of us came. I let out a huge breath. She smiled at me. She leaned over and kissed my tip and I smiled back. Rosalie turned and gasped to see someone standing over watching us. Emily. She shook her head and ran back to the wedding.

"Emily!" I shouted back. I started to gather up and pull on my clothes. Rosalie did the same and we both ran back towards the wedding party. I wasn't looking forward to this.


	25. Girl

**Hello, readers! The 25th chapter is finally up! It is back to the main storyline now. As always, review and enjoy!...**

Chapter 25 – Girl

Two weeks later...

JPOV

I drove with Bella to the hospital. It was time for her first scan. Time to find out whether I had a strong, confident little boy, or a beautiful, intelligent little girl. I rubbed Bella's stomach. She still looked like a normal person and it would be impossible to tell she was pregnant unless you knew her.

I parked up at the hospital and got out. The air smelt clean and fresh, a cool breeze powered over the trees. I sniffed and turned to see Bella marching eagerly towards the door. I followed, matching her pace. I pushed the doors open for us to walk through. Carlisle greeted us upon entry.

"Hey guys!" he smiled cheerfully.

"How are you doing?" I asked politely.

"Great! How about you?" he grinned.

"Good. I'm just in for the first scan!" Bella smiled and crossed her fingers. I put my arm around her shoulder. She giggled.

"Yeah I know. I'm doing your scan!" Carlisle beamed. I nodded briefly. I didn't even have to guess that he put himself forward to do it. Volunteering to help. That must have been where Alice got it from. I laughed at this newly found information. Good old predictable Alice.

We went into a simple little ward. Bella lied down on a bed and I sat on a chair next to her. Carlisle stood with a clipboard, his perfect teeth flashing in the brightness. I yawned impatiently. He set up the equipment like it was as simple as brushing your teeth. I would place a bet that he could do it blindfolded.

He set the machine up so that Bella and I could see the picture clearly. I could almost see a very small thing. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. I wiped them off onto my sleeve. That was our little baby in there. So small and delicate. It seemed like just a small touch could destroy it. I tried to maintain my dignity and hold back the flood of happy tears that were about to escape from my eyes. Bella smiled at me, her cheeks drenched with happy tears. I winked at her and she blushed scarlet. _Still got it, _I thought to myself. I barely noticed that we were alone. Carlisle came back pretty quickly holding a clipboard close to his chest.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby before I give you the pictures and you go?" he asked.

"Yes." Bella and I chanted simultaneously. Carlisle laughed with as much humour that he could muster.

"OK then. It is a baby girl." he announced.

Bella crumpled beside me. Her head was in her hands and she sobbed powerfully. I rubbed her back with my arm. I smiled and suppressed the tears successfully. "That is fantastic." I murmured. "Incredible."

The car journey went much too slowly. I called my dad to tell him the news. He seemed thrilled. It made him forget that he had found three grey hairs this morning. Bella and I were having a discussion of baby names in the car.

"How about Sarah?" Bella offered. I shook my head.

"I have a better one." I boasted.

"What is it?"

"Talise. It means beautiful water." I encouraged. She groaned comically.

"Or Hannah."

"Stacey."

"Mary."

"Liz."

"Emma."

"Ooh I like Emma." I nodded. "And Talise as a middle name. I added. "Emma Talise Black."

"Or." Bella started.

"Or." I copied.

"Sarah Kate Black." she smiled.

"It's OK but it is no Emma Talise." I laughed. She growled back at me ferociously. It just made me laugh harder. Emma Talise Black. A good name. I wouldn't be able to convince her on Talise though. I liked Talise a lot.

"I have the best one yet Jake."

"Go on."

"Sarah Nikki"

"Yeah that's not too bad." I admitted. "But it's no Emma Talise." she sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that." she moaned. I chuckled. "So I had a backup planned."

"Uh-huh." I acknowledged.

"How about Sarah Emma Talise Black? Two middle names." she asked.

I thought for a moment. It was a very nice name. I had to make one alteration though. "Instead can it be Emma Sarah Talise Black?" I pondered thoughtfully.

"Sure!" Bella agreed, grinning.

"Isabella Marie Black, you are the greatest person in the world." I praised.

"With one exception." she added. I rolled my eyes and slipped the keys into the front door and opened. I threw myself down onto the sofa. Bella laughed.

"Lazy Jake. I'm going to the shops to get some food. Anything you want?" Bella asked.

"No thanks Bells. I'll see you in a bit. Love you loads!" I called.

"Love you more." she grinned and shut the door. I laughed and stretched out along the sofa.

Suddenly the door flung open and a small pixie like person came flying in to the house. I frowned confused. "Jacob, I want you." she moaned and threw her lips against mine. I pulled away shocked and got up from the sofa.

"Alice what the?" I started but then she was back on me again and she pushed me against the wall. She kissed with more passion that I had ever felt in my life. A strange, long lost feeling of desire forced me to kiss her back. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't find the strength to pull away. Alice tugged off my belt and threw it across the floor. She started to unbutton my shirt. I couldn't stop.

**Could this be the biggest twist of the story so far? Will Jacob find the strength to make Alice stop? Will Bella walk in, saying she forgot her purse? What is Alice doing? Should I stop with the questions?**


	26. Rebound

**By the end of this chapter you will almost certainly be sad. Alice's actions will be explained. I would have given you £10 or in the USA $15 if anyone could have guessed what was going to happen. Prepare for another few twists!!! As always, enjoy the ride....**

Chapter 26 – Rebound

JPOV

What the hell was Alice doing? I thought as her lips penetrated into my neck. My eyes fell back into my head. Stop enjoying it! Stop! Now! Jacob you love Bella, not Alice. But this feels too good to stop. Remember who you are. Why? This is just fine.

Two voices battled in my head. I knew what I had to do. Alice kissed my chest and traced her finger around my six pack. I stepped back. Finally I had found the power to stop her. Her hair was messy and she looked ragged. "Jake, please!" she moaned.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked, pulling my trousers back up.

She sighed and her head fell into her hands. Tears flooded through.

"What's wrong?" I asked, buttoning up my shirt.

"It's Jasper. He's got cancer." she sobbed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"They have given him four months left to live if he accepts chemotherapy. He can't survive." she moaned. "He is my husband. I love him too much. This can't happen." she threw her fists on to the ground and screamed. Sorrow was driving her mad. She pulled her bra back on and searched around for her top. I tried not to enjoy what I saw but a small part of me still wanted Alice.

"So why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because, a part of me still loves you. Wants you, needs you. I was on the rebound." she explained.

I sighed. I went into the bathroom to wipe the lipstick off my face. I thanked myself for finding the strength to stop her. We were only two items of clothing away from. I stopped. What would I tell Bella? Would she understand? I didn't want to lose her. I loved her more than I could even imagine feeling for Alice. I walked back in to see Alice fully dressed and looking acceptable.

"We need to tell Bella." I whispered.

"No Jake! Jasper will find out. He will be mad, and you will lose Bella. I know it." Alice remained defiant. I shook my head.

"This is not my fault." I pleaded.

"So my clothes just fell off my body and you just accidentally almost slept with me!" she yelled.

"I wasn't the one that came in here with the soul intention of cheating on their life partner!" I boomed back. She stepped back. I knew I had gone too far. "Alice I'm sorry. I crossed the line."

"No, the line was crossed a very long time ago. I hope that you're happy that you will now end up single like I will! Goodbye!" Alice yelled. She slammed the door behind her and I heard the screech of wheels as a car left the driveway at speed. I sat down, waiting for Bella to return. What had I done? I was such an idiot. I hit myself hard on the leg. I knew a bruise would appear there tomorrow but I deserved it. I breathed in a deep breath and the door opened. Bella smiled at me as she carried in the shopping. I rushed over to her.

"Let me take those." I offered.

"Thanks Jake." Bella grinned and closed the front door.

"Bella I think you need to sit down." I advised.

"Why?"

"Because I have something to tell you." I explained.

"What?" she asked.

"Jasper has cancer. He only has four months left." Bella gasped and put her hands over her mouth. A tear slipped from her eye. "There is more Bella."

"OK" she stumbled.

"Alice came in here just after you left. She tried to sleep with me."

"What?" Bella gasped. "And did you?"

"No of course not."

"Good, because if you had slept with her."

"I know, but I didn't OK."

"Why the hell did she?" Bella started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"She said that she was very sad after hearing about Jasper. She said a small part of her still loved me." I explained. Bella clenched her fists. "So she tried to get with me."

"Was that her excuse?"

"Yeah and she also said it was because she was on the rebound."

"I am going to kill that whore!" Bella threatened.

"Bella don't. Just leave her. When Jasper finds out she will have learnt her lesson."

"Fine." Bella relaxed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had told Bella the truth, and she had understood. Isabella Marie Black, and Emma Sarah Talise Black. The two most important girls in my life had forgiven me. The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Emmett. The slag is back." he announced.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right over." I promised and hung up the phone.

"Bella, Rosalie is back!" I called and pulled on a coat. Bella came running downstairs.

"Let's go then." she smiled.

I drove quickly, eager to see what was happening. We pulled up at the Cullen house. Sure enough, Rosalie's BMW M3 was parked there. I saw a holiday brochure for Hawaii. I guessed where she had been. We walked inside to find an argument erupting through the house.

"You're pregnant!" Emmett gagged.

"Yes." Rosalie nodded. Emmett ruffled through his hair.

"Is it his?" he asked impatiently.

"I dunno." she stuttered. Emmett glared over at Edward. This could quite possibly end in a fight. I glanced around the room. Esme was sitting next to Jasper. Edward Emmett and Rosalie were standing up arguing. Carlisle must have still been at work. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you use protection?" Emmett demanded.

"No." Edward muttered.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled. "So it is his." he concluded.

"Maybe." Rosalie stuttered.

"I might have a baby." Edward groaned.

"Don't worry I am getting an abortion." Rosalie dismissed to Edward.

"No you are not!" Jasper growled.

"Why not?"

"Because every new life is important. You can't just kill it." Jasper fought.

"You're dying anyway, what do you care." Edward yelled.

"Edward!" Esme yelled. "How could you even think about saying that?!?"

Edward snarled at his mother. Emmett charged in, "Leave her out of this. She is our mother." Emmett growled. I cleared my throat, nobody had noticed that we had come in yet. The room fell silent. I smiled at everyone. All eyes lingered on us. "We were just going." Jake said.

"Why leave now?" Esme pleaded.

"I'm hungry, and little Emma needs her food as well." I said, rubbing Bella's stomach.

"What is it called?" Esme asked.

"Emma Sarah Talise Black." Bella smiled.

"What a beautiful name!" Esme grinned.

"Thanks!" Bella replied.

"Anyway we should go." I finished.

"OK, goodbye." Esme smiled.

"Bye." Bella beamed.

We walked back to our car. When we got in I exchanged a glance with her. She had her eyebrows raised. "Always something happening at the Cullen house, isn't there!" she laughed. I nodded and chuckled with her. The car set off, back towards our house.

**Sorry, another cliffhanger. I can't help it! Anyway, always remember to review!!!**


	27. Regret

**Hi! I am doing this chapter in Rosalie's POV for a bit of a change. Enjoy, enjoy and enjoy!**

Chapter 27 – Regret

RPOV

"Just piss off Emmett!" I screamed and ran to the toilet with the pregnancy test in my hand. I threw away the box and locked the door. I sat down on the toilet seat and pissed on the end of it. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and I lifted the pregnancy test up so that I could see it. A plus sign showed and in bold, capital letters a dreaded word appeared. I threw the pregnancy test into the bin. The tears came flowing down from my cheeks. I was going to be a mother. I wasn't ready, and trust it to be with Edward, not Emmett. I still felt love for him. I wanted him to be mine again. I wanted the baby to be his, but I knew that it was impossible. I had always been careful with Emmett. I had forgotten with Edward. I slammed my fists on the ground.

Edward was the father to my child. My brother was going to die. What next? Why did I stoop so low? I was better than Edward. Much better. It could be Emmett's. Maybe we forgot once. We had done it a lot. I had to be sure. There was a way to find out. Carlisle. I stormed through the door, not saying a word to anyone. I got into my beloved M3, and set off toward the hospital. I shifted through the gears smoothly. The red needle on the speed dial was well past 100mph. I reached the town and slowed to 50. I turned to the hospital and pulled the handbrake on. I pretty much leapt out of the car. I walked over to the desk. I rested my arms on the counter.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen." I demanded coldly.

"Is it a personal or medical visit." the woman at the desk asked.

"Both." I replied quickly. "Where is he?"

The woman gestured her head toward the right and I turned to see Carlisle looking at me smiling. "How can I help you?" he asked. The doctor was always polite.

"I'm pregnant. Can you find out who the father is?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded. He walked briskly and I followed. I always knew I wasn't his favourite person, and the, I hesitated, Edward incident hadn't helped that. We walked into an empty room and I jumped up onto the hospital bed.

"So who could be the father?" he asked, even though I was certain he knew the answer.

"Emmett or Edward." I stated.

"Anyone else?" he asked harshly.

"No!" I shot back.

"And when do you think the baby was conceived?" he asked.

"On Bella and Jake's wedding day."

"So did you have sexual activities with both of them that day.

"Yes." I growled.

He took a DNA test of the baby inside me using very new equipment to study my urine. He nodded to himself, it had clearly been successful. "Well, whose baby is it?" I asked impatiently and grumpily.

"The procedure was successful and the baby is definitely a Cullen."

"Who?" I repeated angrily.

"It is clear that it was the day you specified." he continued.

"WHO?" I snapped at him, my temper lost.

"My son."

"WHICH ONE?!?"I demanded, still yelling. Why wouldn't he tell me? What was he keeping a secret.

"Edward." he mumbled.

"NO!" I screamed.

He nodded at me. "This is why you don't sleep around Rosalie Hale!"

"Oh shut up." I said storming out. No tears fell out this time. I charged back to my car and set off, back 'home'. I knew that I would not be accepted if I told them the truth. I would have to lie. I pulled up at the house. Emily stood at the front door, talking to Edward.

"I have had a long think, and I am willing to give you another chance." she said.

"That's gre.." he started.

"Let me finish. If you promise to stay faithful, and this time we are going to take it slow."

I knew that Edward didn't deserve this poor girl. I knew I had to stop her from making this mistake.

"Edward, the baby is yours." I said.

"You freak!" Emily yelled and ran past me back to her car. Edward didn't even try to stop her. He knew that this time she would never come back.

"Is it really?" he asked grinning.

"No." I chuckled.

I ran over to Emmett with a smile on my face. "Emmett, the baby is yours!" I said and his face lit up.

"Great!" he smiled. We hugged and I placed a kiss on his cheek. He pulled away. His eyes missed me. His mouth opened but I placed a finger to his lips. I replaced my finger with my lips and he kissed me back. His tongue entered my mouth. I climbed onto his lap. As long as Carlisle kept quiet I would be able to keep Emmett. I knew I would have to call him, to make him keep this little lie under wraps. Nobody would ever find out and no one would get hurt. This was definitely the better option.

CPOV

I sat down in my chair. I knew I shouldn't have lied. I might destroy my career. I doubted it though. Nobody would mind. Everyone at the hospital hated her anyway. I had to spare Emmett. I couldn't see Edward getting together with her anyway. I sipped the glass of water. I wasn't thirsty. I knew the truth. Emmett Cullen was the father.

**What do you think? Rosalie back with Emmett. Carlisle risking his job. Nothing about Bella and Jake in this chapter but that will resume next chapter. Remember to review!!!!**


	28. Happiness Through Sorrow

**I apologise in advance. This is a sad chapter. I warned you. You should know anyway. It is labelled as a tragedy! Anyway, if you cry watching films, TV or reading books, prepare the tissues. Despite the grief, here is my regular motto. Enjoy...**

Chapter 28 – Revenge Through Sorrow

APOV

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't care. I hated Jake. I loved Jake. I loved Jasper. I drove the car and parked again at the Black household. I opened the door without knocking. Bella glared at me as I entered. Jake was on the floor in tears. He held the phone in his shaking hands. Bella hugged him. I was confused by this situation.

"We don't need you here right now." Bella glared.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"Billy is dead." she cried. Jacob sobbed even harder. I sank down to the ground. A tear escaped my face. I couldn't carry on with my plan now. Not seeing Jake like this. In so much pain. He sobbed and I saw a wet patch on the carpet. His father had passed away. I knew tat this would hurt him tremendously. I backed out of the room, knowing I had overstayed my welcome.

The snow hit me hard. I hadn't even expected it. It was grey overhead but I was anticipating rain. It couldn't snow in late October. Utter madness. Where was global warming when you needed it?

JPOV

Endless tears. Sadness and sorrow. I couldn't face the fact that my dad was, no longer living. I tried to avoid thinking about the 'd' word. Bella knew how I felt. She no longer had any close relatives. I had my two sisters, but that was it. All we had now, was the little thing in Bella's womb. Why had Alice come here? Through the crying, the question plagued my mind. The pixie had probably come to claim her revenge. I had suffered enough. Bella hugged me tight and I leaned back into her embrace. She kissed the back of my head as my tears began to subside.

"How?" I asked.

"Heart attack." I swallowed. My father was dead. At least he was with my mother again. In heaven.

About ten minutes later I had accepted the fact that my father was de – no longer living. I had to move on. My life was like a soap opera except more violent. How this could happen in such a small amount of time. It was almost as if some sick twisted person was creating this pain. I rubbed my sore shoulder. A reminder of pain. The circular scar could be seen on both sides. The bullet had ripped through my shoulder and almost gone right through the other end. I tried to forget my death. It was almost as painful as today. I thought of my two sisters. Surely they would come to the funeral, after deciding not to come to my wedding at the last minute.

Bella handed me a glass of water. I stared at the colourless liquid. I felt sick. I drank it anyway. Through sorrow comes happiness. Who had said that? How could I be happy after what had happened?

Bella rubbed my shoulder. "At least he had a long, happy life." she probed. I nodded and she looked relieved at my response.

"The last time I saw him was two days ago and he seemed fine." I sniffed. Bella turned in her seat. "How could he die when he seemed so healthy?" I asked longingly.

"People work in mysterious ways Jake." she stated.

I sighed. Life and death. Bella had told me about her exact thoughts when I almost lost my life. Life and death are closer than you think. We can drift between the two before finally choosing which one to stick with. Everyone will experience both of them. I had never thought of Bella being wise and philosophical. She clearly was! Bella suddenly jumped up and rushed toward the bathroom and I heard the sound of throwing up.

"Are you OK?" I called.

"Yeah. Just got morning sickness." she stumbled. I heard the toilet flush and the sound of her washing her mouth out. She walked back through. She grimaced. "Ew. That was horrid." she moaned.

"Don't worry Bells. Only 8 months to go. Rosalie can be your barfing buddy!" I grinned.

"Yeah, it'll be great for fashion conscious Rosalie to be throwing up all the time." she laughed.

"Are you craving any foods?"

"Yeah. I really need pasta!" she laughed.

"I'll make you some then!" I agreed.

Cooking put my mind off Billy. I thought instead about my little baby girl. Sarah. She would be spoilt. If we ever forged out our possible, colossal amount of money. $5.3million. I grinned. I wondered how many boxes we would need if it was all in $10 bills. I laughed out loud. Bella joined in with my contagious laughing. Happiness emerges through sorrow, because when sorrow arrives, anything at all good can put a smile on your face.

Alice burst through the door. I turned to face her. She was smiling uncontrollably. My eyebrows furrowed and she jumped up and down.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"It's Jasper. His diagnosis was wrong. He doesn't have cancer at all!" she grinned,

"That is fantastic." Bella laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

She ran back out of the door again and ran back to her car. I heard the sound of her bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo burst into life and she shot off back home.

APOV

I sped off. Jasper was going to be OK! My husband was going to live! These were the last thoughts I had before is skidded on a patch of black eyes and I slammed into a tree.

**Alice might be dead, but at least Jasper is going to be OK! You will have to read next chapter to find out whether two people have died in this chapter alone. (It is a tragedy!)**


	29. My Porsche!

**The incredible demand for keeping Alice alive was sown in the reviews. I have carried on as I would have carried on without the reviews. As always, wait what was I going to say. Enjoy enjoy enjoy enjoy...**

Chapter 29 – My Porsche!

APOV

A blurry, smoky sight lay in front of me. I gradually came to. I reached back to my head. The blood had already clotted. I stared at the person who had saved me. He was tall, with blonde hair. I recognised him immediately.

"Jazz!" I croaked lifelessly.

"Don't worry honey you'll be absolutely fine." he promised me. Relief spread through me.

"Is she OK?" I asked worried.

"Who?" he asked me confused.

"My Porsche." I reminded him. "Where is she?" I asked. I loved my yellow Porsche.

He led me away to the edge of the woods and I looked to the right. Nothing was there. Jasper moved my head left. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the wreckage. I stayed like that for a few seconds. I finally opened them and stared in utter horror at a yellow scrapheap of junk metal.

"NOOOO!" I cried. "MY PORSCHE!"

"We can get a new one if you like." Jasper laughed.

"OK!" I lit up. "But I will always remember Lizzy!"

"Who is Lizzy?" he asked confused.

"Oh, that is what I called the car." I grinned. I heard the sound of an ambulance siren. I was confused. "Who is that for?" I gestured towards the slowing ambulance.

"You." Jasper notified.

"Why? I'm absolutely fine." I murmured slowly.

"We'll see." he chuckled.

Two paramedics came along with a stretcher. I shook my head. "No, I can walk!" I said defiantly and made my way towards the ambulance. Jasper just shrugged and followed.

I climbed up into the back of the ambulance with a couple of wobbles but apart from that I was fine. I watched as Jasper climbed up into the ambulance smoothly. A paramedic followed and shut the door. We set off.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something." I mumbled.

"Uh huh." he replied, not really listening.

"I kissed Jake." I admitted.

"You, what?" he turned to me and was now thoroughly involved in this conversation.

"Well it was just after you had been diagnosed falsely and I was depressed."

"So that makes it all better does it?" he growled.

"No, but Jazz."

"So how far were you trying to go with Jacob?" he asked. I knew he could tell by my reaction, how far I had tried to go.

"No, no, no, no, no NO!" he trembled. "How could you?"

"He stopped me." I muttered.

"You didn't stop yourself." he yelled.

"No, but."

"I'm outta here!" he exclaimed. He kicked open the door of the ambulance and jumped out.

"Jasper!" I called to him. He didn't respond and he walked straight down the drive to my house. Perfect timing. I tried to jump out after him but someone held me back. I shouted his name but there was no answer. The doors closed and I was trapped, destined for the hospital.

CPOV

I walked through the door and saw Alice being wheeled along on a stretcher. What was wrong with my family? I walked over to Alice. She looked sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Lizzy is dead." she moaned.

"We can always get you a new car." I offered.

"Yeah, I know."

"So how did you total her?" I asked comically.

"Black ice."

"Were you speeding again Alice?" I grinned at my daughter. She bit her lip and smiled. So she had been speeding. I tutted and she was led away to a different ward. I couldn't treat all my family at once.

**Short chapter but at least Alice is alive! You know what you have to do. **

**Click it, you know you want to. Review.**


	30. Perfection

**30 chapters now! I never thought I would make it this far. The reviews I have received have inspired me to write more, and more. The next chapter is a one chapter special where it is 6 months later. I will go back in time and write another couple of chapters before finishing this story and beginning to write the sequel and possibly another smaller one. Thank you my loyal readers. Enjoy...**

Chapter 30 – Perfection

Six months later...

JPOV

I placed my hand on Bella's huge belly. I felt the kick on my hand and I giggled. Little Emma was growing. I couldn't believe that we had decided the name of the baby such a long time ago. I was so ready to be a father. Bella was still beautiful despite the odd temper loss and mood swings. I couldn't stop loving her for any reason. She could have one eye or no legs for all I care.

I got up and walked out of the front door of our, what could only be described as mansion. I set off to work in my aston martin dbs. The speed of it was intoxicating. I thought back to Alice, how she discovered our little fortune. It turned out that we managed to make over $6million out of the houses all over the world and our shares in Microsoft. I pulled up at the garage that I had set up with Quil, Embry, Seth, and Sam. It made us enough money. Not that we were running out of it anyway. I loved fixing cars and bikes. It was my life. The boys loved it as well. We were cheaper than any other garage in a 100-mile radius, at least. We got customers from all over the place. La Push, Forks – of course, Olympia, Seattle and Port Angeles. It was crazy. The amount that had changed in the last six months. Edward's death a couple of months ago had really hurt the Cullen family. If only the plane engine hadn't failed he would be around here right now.

I thought about the other two couples. Jasper had finally forgiven Alice after she had, very romantically enticed him to get back with her. I remembered the amount of roses. I laughed at the thought. I began working on a 1973 Kawasaki S3 bike. It was a simple job that I could do with my eyes closed since I was 14. Quil had got another girlfriend. He didn't keep them for long and I always took the piss out of him whenever he got with another one. He would always say this is the one, but the next day he would have moved on to another girl. Embry had married Bella's good friend Angela. They were perfect for each other. Emmett and Rosalie were still on and off. They were both too proud to admit that they loved each other. Carlisle had gotten yet another promotion. He was now the most important doctor in the entire hospital. Esme still looked 25, despite now being 38. Carlisle was the same but he was beginning to lose his hair due to the stress of his job.

Rachel had found a nice boyfriend and Rebecca was still travelling around the world. I would always love this place. It had seen so much happiness. My gunshot wound still hurt but I tried not to make Bella worry about me. The truth was that I was lucky to be alive. I should be grateful and move on.

Summer was almost here! Maybe there would be one or two days of sunshine. I forgot what it was like to be in the sunshine. I bet it was good. Not as good as waking up beside the love of your life every morning though. I chuckled. The spark was still well and truly in our relationship. I had realised something the other day. Emma Sarah Talise Black. Or if you're name is called out in the doctors. Black, Emma Sarah Talise. B-E-S-T. She was going to be the best daughter I could ever wish for. I had never discussed how many children I had wanted with Bella. I wanted three. I think Bella wanted two. I would let her have however many she wanted. She was the one that had to carry it around for nine months. That reminded me. Bella had been pregnant for about seven months now. Wow. Two months left. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. Teach her how to walk, talk. Hear her laugh like her mother. Have her mothers beauty and sense of humour. Tears welled up in my eyes Quil noticed this.

"What are you blubbing about this time Romeo?" he teased.

"Who is it today Quil? Laura, Claire, Jessica, Dana, or even Jules?" I growled back. He narrowed his eyes at me and got back to his work.

Quil always wanted a bit of an argument. Winding people up. I think I preferred the shyer Embry, but he was still completely in love with Angela. Whenever he talked, she would drift into conversation. I remembered being like that with Bella. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. He probably felt the same about his wife. They had been dating in secret for a while before finally revealing themselves to the public. Five months later, they were married. They had gone to Jamaica on their honeymoon.

The day finally ended and I sped home in my aston. I passed Quil's little ford focus grinning. He did the finger to me and I simply revved the mighty V12 engine in response. I saw him swearing in my wing mirror. I laughed ridiculously loud all the way back home. I parked up at the top of our drive. Bella had a Mercedes SL and we shared a Range Rover for when we finally had kids to stick in the back.

I powered through the front door, stroking our cat – Felix – on the way past. Bella sat watching TV with a bottle of coke in her hand.

"This baby has me addicted to pasta, curry, and this horrible stuff!" she exclaimed, shaking the can wildly in her hand. "I hate coke." she said before gulping down another mouthful. "Ugh, gross!" she moaned. "It's like drinking stale sugar."

"That's because you are." I laughed.

I sat down beside her and she climbed on top of me. I exhaled quickly as she jumped onto me. The air was forced out of my lungs.

"That is a heavy baby." I grinned.

"I know." she grimaced.

"I hope she has your personality, looks and everything else."

"I disagree." she said, shaking her head.

"Why? You are the most beautiful, funny, smart, cool person in the world."

"I think you are biased." she said, poking her finger into my chest.

"I doubt it." I replied.

I lay there with my wife, in the perfect moment, with my perfect life.

**What do you think? I am thinking sequel. I already have twists planned. Cliffhangers prepared. I feel evil. Mwahahahahaha. Review!...**


	31. Destiny Begins

Chapter 31 – Destiny Begins

JPOV

I walked along the road towards Embry's house. Bella gave me the thumbs up from the car. I smiled back and knocked on the door. Embry opened it up. He was clearly getting ready for something. An

attempted tie was hanging around his neck. Dark circles hung under his eyes.

"What is it Jake?" he asked frantically. He panted slightly and I could see a trickle of sweat fall from his brow.

"Do you want a job?" I asked eagerly. He looked suspicious.

"What job?" he asked.

"Working in my garage." I stated smiling. A smile stretched across his face. I heard a muffled shout from upstairs, calling Embry's name. I laughed at him.

"Who?" I asked.

He avoided the question shyly and changed the subject. "Yeah Jake, that would be great." he smiled. I grinned at him. "Where?"

"In La Push." I answered smoothly.

"Are you moving back?" Embry asked me eagerly.

"Probably half way between Forks and La Push." I smiled. He laughed, clear;y glad I was moving closer. Embry was definitely my best friend. Quil acted like a child and was much too confident. Seth still blamed me about what happened to Leah, and Edward had changed.

"Who?" I repeated eagerly.

"Angela." he admitted. I laughed uncontrollably. He hit me on the shoulder but I continued to laugh. I began to think about them, and they made a great couple. "I think I am in love with her." he admitted and I nodded as I saw and heard Angela gasp in shock behind Embry. Embry must have heard as well because he turned around to see Angela staring at him, shocked.

"Angela, I." he started but she placed a finger to his lips.

"I love you too." she grinned and she leapt into him and kissed him hungrily. I saw this as a good time to leave them too it. The last thing I saw was Angela unbuttoning his shirt and Embry's hands up her skirt. I raised my eyebrows and walked back to the car. I grinned at Bella and nodded. She smiled back and started the engine.

"Has he joined?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "He slept with Angela last night." I commented and Bella chuckled.

"I wondered where she had gone." she laughed.

"Yeah. Now we have Quil and Embry. Next stop Sam." I said. Bella gave me a disapproving look.

"What about Seth?" she asked, puzzled.

"Bella. Seth hates my guts. He would never even think about working for me." I argued.

"Try Jake. Please." she probed. I finally relented.

"OK, fine. But if he says no I won't push him. He is still at school anyway." I commented.

"Only for the next half of a year." she said.

"Fine." I agreed again. She pulled up at the front of the Clearwater's house. I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked three times in quick succession. The door opened and a bitter faced Seth stared at me angrily.

"What do _you _want?" he demanded coldly. I was slightly taken aback but I continued nonetheless.

"I was wondering whether you would be interested in working at my garage." I offered. He simply glared at me in response. "How much are you paying?" he asked. I was surprised that he had even exchanged words with me that didn't include curses and threats. He was the first to even think about wages though and I knew that the only reason he would agree would be for the money.

"Depends how hard you work." I replied.

"Tell me Jake." he demanded, just managing to retain the tone in his voice.

"I dunno, about $10 an hour. Maybe more, maybe less." I answered. He considered briefly. I could see him having a small battle within himself. I knew he saw accepting the job as a sign of forgiveness. He was trying to think of a plan that made it look like he wasn't forgiving me but accepting the job as well. He continued to ponder.

"I'll come back later." I said and turned away walking back to the car. Bella looked at me. I could see the disappointment in her face.

"Wait." Seth choked. I stopped and turned slowly. Seth had a sad look in his eyes. "I will work for you. If. What happened?" He asked. I saw a tear drop down from his face.

"I saw her on a bench. A few miles from La Push. She was crying." Seth continued to cry. "She told me about," I hesitated at his name and then avoided it completely. "_him_." I continued. "I comforted her. She was terrified of him after what happened. She told me not to tell anyone. She made me swear. We argued about telling the cops and then she decided to walk home. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me. I got to my Dad's house and she called me. She apologised about before and she asked me to pick her up. When I got there, she must have already." I stopped. I knew what it was like to lose your family like that.

"Thanks." he croaked and wiped his tears on his sleeves.

"It's fine." I said.

"Listen Jake. I have been a twat. Please forgive me." I nodded and he shut the door behind him.

I walked back to the car. Bella was ready with a million questions. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, he said he would work for me if I told him about what happened with Leah."

"And did you?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "How did he take it?"

"Not too bad." I answered. She nodded and started the car. We shot off towards Sam's house down the road.

I knocked on the door and had the same conversation as with Embry. He too agreed to work for me. I now had my staff. I just needed the actual garage.

APOV

The taxi finally arrived at our house. I walked in to see a tearful Jasper saying farewell to the rest of the family. He held a large bag in one hand. He hugged Esme and walked towards the door. He ignored me and walked right past me towards his car. He started the engine and shot off towards the road.

"Wait!" I yelled. He ignored me but I ran after him. His car gradually became smaller and smaller. I kept running. Not wanting to give up. Finally I couldn't see him any more and I fumbled around in my pockets for my cell phone. I dialled Jasper's number and called. I knew he had his phone with him but he still didn't answer. I ran back to the house. I got in, panting.

"Emmett, keys." I demanded. He shook his head. Edward chucked the keys to his Volvo.

"Thank you." I said and rushed to the door and started to chase down Jasper.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "My family."

I set off in pursuit as fast as I could.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope it is worth it. Reviews needed please!!!**


	32. Envy

**HI! Alice chapter again. Anyway enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy and finally enjoy!...**

Chapter 32 – Envy

APOV

I watched as the red needle on the speedometer past 100mph. I was catching up on Jasper, quickly. The only problem was that I didn't know where he was going to go. I guessed that he was going to his parents house in Olympia. I might have been wrong though. I sped through Forks much too quickly. I didn't care. I had to catch Jasper. Tears streaked down my cheeks until I couldn't see a thing. I still couldn't see Jasper. I pulled over and sobbed uncontrollably. Jasper would never forgive me. He was right not to though. Emmett and Emily had been stupid. Jasper knew what the right thing to do was. I deserved it. I had made the mistake that had ruined my marriage. I watched as a black Mercedes stopped beside me. I opened my window to see Carlisle looking at me. He held out his hand and on the palm was Jasper's wedding ring. Then it hit me. He was never coming back.

Carlisle apologised and set off. I turned around and set off back towards our house, at a safe speed. Eventually I parked the battered Volvo – that amazingly still worked after a small visit to a mechanic – and walked back inside. I saw Rosalie cuddled up on Emmett's lap. I couldn't let it go on any longer. Spite seethed through me.

"Emmett. The baby isn't yours." I said blankly. "Carlisle told me the truth."

Emmett looked like he had just been shot. Rosalie snarled at me. Edward saw the look in Emmett's eyes and started running. Emmett got up, almost throwing Rosalie off him. He chased Edward angrily. Esme walked downstairs. "Are they fighting again?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "Ever since they were kids. They fought and fought and fought. It was like a constant war." she laughed.

"And Emmett always won." I added. Esme chuckled humourlessly.

I stared out the window to see Edward on the floor, face covered in blood. Emmett's eye was swelling up. Emmett threw punch after punch on to Edward's damaged face. Edward kneed him in the groin and pushed him off. He grabbed a broom from the side of the house.

"NO EDWARD!" Esme screamed.

Edward ignored her and slammed the broom into Emmett's stomach. He doubled over and then Edward smacked him again, in the face this time. Emmett grabbed the broom and pushed it into Edward. This was turning into a fight to the death. Emmett charged at Edward and grasped his throat. Carlisle pulled up and parked. He grabbed Emmett by the scruff of the neck.

"How old are you?" he said, shaking his head.

"Old enough." Emmett chuckled.

Edward lay on the floor and spat out a mix of saliva and blood. One of his teeth was missing. I groaned. Why did they fight at the smallest disagreement?

"Pah. I've seen worse." Rosalie laughed. I rolled my eyes. She had slept with both of them and she didn't care if either was OK. Edward, as always, looked worse than Emmett after the fight. Emmett was a lot bigger and stronger though, so it was slightly predictable.

I heard the familiar sound of Bella and Jacob's car. They got out smiling. Jacob walked straight up to me. "We need to talk about money." he said, grinning.

"Fine." I accepted.

"Where is Jazz?" Bella asked innocently.

"Gone." I swallowed. She remained silent after that.

We walked inside and I got out all of the documents for the shares and the buildings. I laid them out on the table. I looked at all of the things they had. By the end of this they would be richer than me. I felt a surge of envy power through me. They were a couple. Having a baby. With money coming in. Their life was so good. I wished I could replace Bella in the relationship. I still felt for Jake. I didn't want to but it was there. Just under the surface of my emotions. A constant reminder that he was with her and not me. Of course I loved Jazz as well, but now he was gone. Maybe he would never return. So now there was one man that was close, that I loved. He sat before me. In love with someone else.

I shook away from my thoughts. They were full of sins. Envy, wrath, lust, greed. I had to get away for a while. Get away from everyone. Everything. But that would make me exactly the same as Rosalie. Running away from my actions. Although, when she returned, she got back with Emmett. So maybe when I got back I would get with Jacob. I mean Jasper, I corrected myself. Love sucks. I realised that I had to explain some things about all of the properties.

About 5 minutes later they had decided that they wanted to sell everything. I agreed to sell the houses for them if they gave me $10,000 at the end of all of the transactions. They agreed and I began making phone calls to get ready to sell all of the houses and the shares in Microsoft.

I loved the stock market. I found it very easy to predict what would happen. I had made several thousand dollars just by buying and selling shares. The amount of shares that Bella and Jake had in Microsoft was now worth $3.8million. I decided that now would be the right time to sell.

I sighed and envy filled through me once more as I watched Bella and Jacob kissing passionately. Their eyes never leaving each others. Still completely in love.

**Hey. Thanks for reading. But when you read you must review please!!! Anyway ciao!!!**

**Mentalist 789.**


	33. Start Your Engines

**It was bound to happen. Finally an update. Plus, well done Usain Bolt on his new world record in Berlin! Anyway, as I always say, enjoy then review!...**

Chapter 33 – Start Your Engines

JPOV

I slipped the gear lever forward into 5th. I clicked my neck and revved the engine further. I sped through the rain, tears falling from my face. She had betrayed me. She tries to sleep with someone else. I could never excuse that. Unlike Emmett and Emily, I could not forgive Alice. I loved her but she had broken my heart. I would never return to rainy Forks. Ever!

APOV

I missed Jasper. I would always miss him. I dialled his number off by heart again. For the ninth time, he didn't answer. I cursed silently. I didn't want to face the fact that he would never come back. He couldn't just leave forever. His family was here. His wife, his sister, my family. My head fell into my hands. I sobbed uncontrollably. I was on my own. Lonely little Alice. Rosalie walked over with her hands on her belly. She smiled and I threw a disgusted glance in her direction.

"I think that I will call her Lisa." she grinned. I rolled my eyes. She had always wanted a child. So had I, but that was now out of the window. I had never realised how big a part in my life Jasper was. Until he left me. Until I betrayed him. I sobbed even more. The phone rang Carlisle picked it up.

"Hi." he said. "Yeah OK, I'll see you in a bit." he put the phone down on the receiver and turned to me. "Jasper is coming back here for the last time ever. To collect the rest of his stuff, so that he doesn't have to come here again." Carlisle finished. "It's your last chance." Carlisle reminded me.

"How long?" I asked desperately.

"An hour."

I leapt up and rushed out to the garage. Edward's Volvo keys were still in my pocket. I started it up and with a groan from the engine, it burst into life. I knew what I had to do to save my marriage. I raced to the florist as fast as I could. I arrived much quicker than what was legal. I flew out of the car and through the shop door.

"Can I have all of your red roses please?" I asked in a hurried voice.

"We have 200 in stock. Is that too much?" she asked much too slowly for my taste.

"No." I answered quickly.

"OK then." she said and rushed away to gather the flowers. I hopped up and down. I might have a chance again. He might forgive me. I still had hope. The woman returned with several stuffed bouquets of lush, red roses.

"That is $50." she said. I reached into my handbag and pulled out a $50 note and handed it over, grabbing my flowers and rushing back to the car. I stuffed them on the passenger seat, getting several strange looks from the locals. I drove back again as fast as I could. I arrived back at home carrying the roses through to my room. I dimmed the lights in preparation. I took two bouquets and started to arrange them into words.

P-L-E-A-S-E F-O-R-G-I-V-E M-E.

I smiled at my handiwork and I saw Carlisle walk past and give me a friendly smile. I smiled back at my father. He always wanted to see people happy. He always did what was best. I stood up and looked at my handiwork. It looked good enough. I walked out to the hall and I had another idea. I picked up a handful of roses and began to lay a trail of roses leading from the front door to my room. I would lay out the other roses on my bed and leading into the house from the driveway later. I stripped my clothes off and searched through my wardrobes for lingerie. I found perfect red lingerie laid on the top. I was going to wear that on our anniversary. Hopefully it would not let me down this time. I put on the thin material and looked at the full length mirror. I got my hair curlers ready.

Ten minutes later my hair was smooth and curly and my make up was perfect. I glanced at the time. He was due to arrive in ten minutes. Adrenaline filled through me. I laid some roses on my bed and laid some leading into the house from the drive. I ran back to my room and lay down. I was ready. I heard the grumbling of a familiar engine. I felt my panties moisten a little. I was ready for anything.

JPOV

I knew that I would never see these wonderful people ever again. It saddened me but one of them had ruined it. I pulled up and noticed a path of roses leading into the house. I picked one up. I sniffed it and it filled me with warmth. I loved the smell of roses. I held it in my hand and walked toward the house. The roses continued and I followed them upstairs. They led into a familiar room. I gasped. I knew what was coming next as I walked in the door. I looked at the roses on the floor. A tear fell from my right eye. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I looked up at the girl lying on the bed with a rose in her teeth. She was in red lingerie. She looked incredible. I couldn't stop myself enjoying the spectacle. I loosened my tie and walked towards the bed. I forgot the reason why I had ever left. For everything I wanted, was lying, half naked, on the bed before me.

**For all of those people reading this story. Are you happy now? Jasper is back with Alice. If you are pleased review. Or if you have any other emotions flying about after this chapter, feel free to review, because remember what comes before updates. Reviews!**

**Mentalist 789**

**P.S. - I'm thinking sequel! Two chapters left before the end of this story!**


	34. Inevitable

**This is the second last chapter. I did promise a happy ending but this is another sad chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 34 – Inevitable

JPOV

I tried not to listen to anything people said. My fathers dead body lay in the wooden coffin in front of me. I couldn't watch. My sisters stood behind me, almost as sad as I. I was the only one that managed to hold back the inevitable tears. I glanced up away from the coffin in the grave. All eyes were on me and my sisters. I picked up a shovel and started to pile the turf back into the hole. I couldn't restrain the tears now. They came harder with every tiny piece of dirt. I wiped my eyes with my sweaty hand. It was an unusually sunny day. I finished shovelling the soil into the hole. I picked up the flowers I had brought and I laid them on his grave. I felt familiar arms wrap around me. I kissed Bella's cheek which was also wet with tears. She knew how it felt. The overwhelming pain. I shook my head. Why did it have to be him? He was still so young at heart. So full of life. At least he died a happy man. The mariners won their last game. I laughed. I remember watching games with him when I was younger. I remember wheeling him about the house. All the happy memories would stay with me forever. I got up and Bella took my hand as I walked back to the car. I squeezed her hand and I wiped my tears off my cheeks again. It was unnecessary anyway. Most of my tears had evaporated. I got in our car and put the keys in the ignition. I saw a bright green Audi TT speed past with the roof down. Alice clearly had a new car. Bella laughed.

"She is off her head." Bella laughed.

I was still not convinced by Alice. "I think she was lucky that Jasper forgave her." I admitted.

"Good old lingerie works every single time." Bella smiled.

"I think you should get some Bells." I smiled devilishly.

"I think I agree!" she laughed and leaned in to kiss me.

We got home at a very slow pace. We got stuck behind a truck and we got back very slowly. When we arrived there was a bright green car parked outside the garage. Why the hell was Alice here? I walked in the unlocked door and Alice stood there with a suitcase in her hand.

"I believe this is yours." Alice grinned. She handed the suitcase to me and I was surprised at how heavy it was. I rested it down on the kitchen table. Alice and Bella both sat beside me eagerly. I unzipped the bag to see it full of cash. More cash than I had ever seen in my life. Alice high-fived Bella behind my back.

"The rest is in our new joint bank account Jake." Bella laughed. I gasped.

"You were in on this. Weren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. Bella nodded and giggled.

"I'm getting an Aston Martin!" I laughed. Bella joined in my hysterics and Alice saw this as a good time to leave us in peace.

"And we need a nice big house." Bella grinned, joining in.

"With an indoor swimming pool."

"And a plasma TV."

"Barbecue."

"Huge bed."

We carried on for a while and ended up snuggled up next to each other on the sofa watching a rubbish romantic comedy. I didn't pay any attention to the film, I just stared into Bella's beautiful brown eyes. She was clearly interested in the film. I just played with her hair. About what I guessed was half way through the film, the phone rang. Bella shifted in her seat, trying to get up.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." I reassured Bella and she relaxed on the film. I picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello. The Black household." I said.

"Hey Jake it's Rachel. I am moving to La Push to live there." she announced.

"That's brilliant. Is your man coming?" I asked innocently.

"No, unfortunately we broke up." she said grimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"Relax Jake. I'll see you round." she said.

"OK, bye."

"Bye." she said as I put the phone back down. As soon as my hand left it, the phone rang for a second time. I picked it up reluctantly.

"Hello, Black household." I said in a monotone.

"Hey, it's me." Alice said, she had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Edward has been involved in a car accident. He is in intensive care." she said blankly.

"Oh my god. I'm coming now." I said and hung up. I turned to Bella's questioning face. "Edward has been in an accident." I said, putting on a coat. Then I realised it was a nice day and I took it off again.

"Is it serious?" Bella asked, pausing the dull film.

"Yeah, Alice sounded pretty down." I said and opened the door. Bella was already by my side with the car keys in her hand.

"I'll drive." she said defiantly, not in the mood for an argument. I reluctantly nodded and she jogged to the car and opened the door.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. I got out and was greeted by Emmett.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not good. He is in a coma." he informed me.  
"Shit!" I cursed. He nodded in reply and walked through the doors into the hospital. Bella and I followed and Emmett walked into a small room with a window looking onto Edward's lifeless body. He looked worse than I thought. He had severe cuts on his body and bruises were already showing up on his fragile skin. He looked unbelievably breakable. As if just one little flick would shatter him into a million pieces. He had a mask over his face providing oxygen and tubes all over the place. He was on life support. Carlisle stood over him, watching over him for any irregularities. I didn't hear Alice walk up behind me.

"Drunk driver crashed into him at 120mph. The Aston was destroyed." she said and hesitated. "So was he." I saw a tear drip down from her eye and I hugged her, comforting her.

"It's just a car." I joked. She laughed at my terrible sense of humour. Bella just stared hopelessly at the body.

"Will he survive?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. It doesn't look good." Alice admitted. She sounded as if she had given up. Suddenly a loud beeping sounded from the room. Carlisle suddenly burst into action and three other doctors rushed in with emergency equipment. Someone unleashed a defibrillator and placed it on Edward's bare chest. Emmett slumped down onto the floor, sobbing. Alice joined him with the outburst of tears. I watched as the electricity charged through Edward with no success. He remained lifeless. The doctors tried again with the same result. Carlisle checked his pulse. He shook his head and started beating down on Edward's chest with his own hands. He breathed air into his mouth. Still Edward stayed still. Carlisle cried out. "No, NO, NO!!!" he roared. I heard Esme break down as well. Rosalie and Jasper stared through the window, gob smacked. Emmett thumped his fists on the floor. A distraught Carlisle burst through the door. He ignored his family and charged down to his office. Esme ran after him. Everyone else stayed still. There was no other way to put it. Edward was dead.

**Sorry. I had already said that he was going to die in an earlier chapter. Only one chapter left before the sequel. I will tell you the name of it in the final chapter. Ciao!**


	35. Torn Apart

Chapter 35 – Torn Apart

JPOV

I walked out into the fresh air, which hit me like a million hot bullets. I sat down on the steps facing out towards the town. It ran as normal as usual. Unsuspecting of the terror that had hit this town. Another death to deal with. More pain and sorrow. I heard Emmett come and take a seat beside me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I said.

"Yeah probably." he laughed humourlessly.

"So Emmett. How are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a shock. I mean, a hit and run in Forks." he shook his head desperately. "This town has gone mad. It makes me sick." he continued breathlessly. "All that has happened here in the last few months. With Rosalie, Alice." he added glancing at me. My head fell to the ground slightly. Even though Bella forgave me, I still felt guilty about what had happened. I heard another person sit beside Emmett and I. Carlisle looked devastated.

"Emmett. After what happened I think you need to know something." he said. Emmett gave him a wary look. "You are the father of Rosalie's child." he said.

Emmett breathed in slowly and carefully. He then turned and glared at Carlisle. "Why did you lie to me?" he accused.

"So that you wouldn't make the mistake of forgiving Rosalie."

"As you will remember, I still have not forgiven her. And since when was it your choice?" Emmett spat coldly at his father. What do you care anyway?"

"I just wanted you to make the right decision."

"The right decision for you."

"For everyone."

"No Dad. I don't care what you think!" Emmett boomed, suddenly losing his temper. "Fuck you. I don't need you." He yelled and walked away.

"Emmett!" Carlisle called but he was already gone. I got up and started running after him.

He stopped outside the hospital car park and sat down on the edge of the road. I stared down at his shaking body. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and his voice frantic. "Jacob, I know I can trust you." he said. "I am going to leave. I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone where I have gone." I nodded slowly and carefully. "I am going to Alaska. If you need me, that is where I will be. I will call you on your mobile when I arrive." I nodded again, surprised by the amount of trust he had laid upon me. "Promise?"

"I promise." I said meaningfully.

He slipped a note into my hand. "Don't read it. Just give it to Rosalie."

"OK."

"Tell her only to open it if something really bad has happened."

I nodded again.

"OK. Good. Um, well, bye!" he said and ran over to his Jeep. I watched as the car stumbled away in the direction of Seattle. The direction of the airport. I walked back to the hospital slowly. Why would he trust me? I suppose I had never betrayed him, or anyone else. I walked through the door. Carlisle looked at me suspiciously. "Where is he?"

"I dunno. I didn't see him." I lied. I hoped that it sounded convincing. I walked past and Bella hugged Alice and was clearly now ready to go. She nodded at me and walked towards the exit. I took her hand and kissed it before letting go as we got into the car.

A while later Bella pulled into the drive and got out. I simply got into the drivers seat. "What are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"I need to speak to Jasper." I said. I pulled away and drove straight toward the Cullen household. I eventually arrived to the sound of shouting in the house. The family was being torn apart. I walked in but nobody noticed.

"I'm telling you. He knows where Emmett has gone. I could tell." Carlisle yelled.

"Just drop it. He will come back when he is ready. Even if Jacob knew then it is probably for a good reason. It is Emmett's choice. You cannot change that." Esme said coolly. I had always liked Esme. She had such a kind heart. Alice saw me first and smiled at me. She then threw a warning glance at Carlisle, he turned his head to me and Esme followed.

"Hello Jake! Have you been here long?" she asked kindly.

"Long enough." I said, mainly for Carlisle to hear. I smiled slightly as I looked towards Alice. "Have you seen Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is just in my room." she said, half expecting to know where that was. I remained still.

"And where is your room?" I asked.

"Upstairs first door on the left."

"Cheers" I said and walked straight up to the room she specified. I opened the door a little. Jasper was talking with his sister. It was clearly important because as soon as I was heard they stopped talking. I walked in cautiously, expecting to be yelled at.

"Can I have a word with you Jasper?" I muttered carefully.

"Sure." Jasper said and Rosalie glared at me as she left the room. _Cold-hearted slag._ I thought. I closed the door and sat down on a seat Jasper pointed to.

"Where is Emmett?" he spat.

"Wherever he wants to be." I shot back. Jasper snarled at me. I was surprised at his reaction to me. "If you're going to be like that I'll go elsewhere."

"What did you want?" he said a little more lightly but still in a slightly cynical tone.

"I _was _going to tell you something very important but maybe it doesn't matter to you." I dismissed.

"No wait." he said. "I'm sorry. Tell me what it is." he asked, almost begged.

"No." I said and walked out.

I fumbled into my pocket for the piece of paper that Emmett had given me. I knew I should have told Jasper about what really happened with Alice. I couldn't see him get hurt. How could someone forgive anyone for doing that? I walked across the corridor to Rosalie's room. I opened the door to see her – yet again – applying make up.

"What do you want?" she snarled at me. I had always hated her. I would never stop. Though it would be funny to see her get fat.

"To give you this." I said and handed her the bit of paper. "Emmett said that you should only open it if something really bad has happened."

"Something bad has happened. He has gone." she moaned and started to open it.

"NO." I said and she looked up at me. "Something a lot worse than that." she seemed to pretend to take this seriously but I knew she would open it as soon as I left. I walked out the door and opened it a couple of seconds later. She was already reading the piece of paper. A disappointed look etched across her stunning face.

"IS THAT IT!" she screamed and slammed the piece of paper on the table beside her bed. I picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry for leaving and that I will never see you again. Always remember that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I will always love you. _

_Emmett. XXX_

I thought that it was a nice way to say goodbye. Rosalie didn't care about how much she had hurt him. She was his whole life and she ruined it all. She stormed back into her room and started throwing her clothes into a bag. She was leaving. Like Emmett did. The family was tearing apart at the seams. Chaos, and the rubble was left to be picked up by Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie zipped up the bag and stormed out, screaming. "Fuck this. I'm leaving!" she ran down the stairs and got into her BMW M3 and shot off.

I sat on the bottom step. Edward was the one holding everything together. Once he had left, everything fell apart. I found myself missing the scum bag. He had left a mess behind him that Rosalie was determined not to clean up. My head fell into my hands yet again. Oh how the future could change.

**And the story has finished. My next story is going to be called Picking up the Pieces. I might also write the story of Michael Swan and his many murders. Depending of course on what the reviews indicate. Well, will the future end up happy or sad? Will it change? I am writing a 3 story saga. The third one will be many years later and will involve the next generation of people. (Emma Black etc.) Thanks everyone for making this story worth writing. I could never have done it without all of the kind reviews. Thank you.**

**Mentalist 789.**


End file.
